Amor Vestras
by FizzinPixie
Summary: AU 6th year fic. Harry is introduced to a cousin from the Potter line who is hired as the new DADA teacher and he is not so sure how he feels about it. Ships abound and training for the final battle is started.
1. Chapter 1 Revelations

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry and I aint makin any money off this story... and this applies to all future chapters as well. **A/N:** This is a rewrite of my very first fic that has been posted at DarkMark under the penname of aimers110879 and has undergone a few title changes as the plot has evolved. To join my yahoo group for updates and such check out the homepage link on my bio.

**Chapter 1: Revelations **

It was a misty morning, the sun just barely lighting the sky. Missy shot out of bed. She had been ripped from a restful sleep by the screeching of an owl that had landed on her windowsill. She thought she had been dreaming when she saw the official looking envelope attached to it's leg. She pinched herself to be sure she was awake. She was. The owl swooped in and landed on her night table. Missy took the letter from the regal looking bird. The address, printed in emerald green ink, was shockingly accurate.

Miss Artemis Potter

Flat above the Post Office

Galbally, County of Limerick

Ireland

She turned it over in her hands and saw it, the seal of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Missy was not an ordinary woman. She was a witch. Not the kind you see on television programs or in movies, but a real witch who could do real magic. As a girl Missy had attended Hogwarts. It had been a long time since she had seen that place because she was hiding. Six years had passed since the fateful day she saw her parents murdered by a dark wizard. John and Maryanne had dedicated their lives to fight dark magic and those who used it. The wizard who had committed the heinous crime didn't know she was witness to his deed. Missy knew, however, that it didn't matter either way. He would be after her soon as well. Her parents were not her only family members who had died fighting dark wizards. Missy's uncle and aunt had died as well, killed by the dark Lord Voldemort.

Lord Voldemort had many followers who called themselves Death Eaters. The man who killed John and Maryann was one of the meanest, slimiest, and most homicidal of them all, Walden Mcnair. John and Maryanne thought they were safe for ten years after the death of John's younger brother James and his wife but it was only a matter of time. Mcnair was biding his time and getting into the pockets of all the right wizards with the help of another Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy. When he had all the right people bribed he made his move. Missy went directly to the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, and told him what she had seen. He did everything he could to have Mcnair convicted but in the end failed. Therefore Missy had been spirited away to live with her mother's parents in Ireland. They were non-magic folk but were so familiar with magic because of Maryanne that it was not too much of an adjustment for Missy. She was able to do magic at home. This kept her in form. She had a wide array of talents because her Parents had both been Aurors, dark magic fighters, for the Ministry of Magic. They taught her all they knew so she could defend herself and would be prepared for Auror training after graduation. This was one of the reasons for the letter that read:

Dear Artemis Potter,

It has been six years since you have graced the wizarding community with your talents, we are in dire need of your help; not only do we need the expertise of an remarkable witch but also our new Quidditch teaching assistant could probably use tips from one of Gryffindor's best Quidditch Beaters. Lord Voldemort has returned and is more powerful than ever before. Your cousin Harry is currently a student at Hogwarts and Voldemort has, on several occasions, tried to kill him, fortunately he has failed miserably. I have reinstated the Order of the Phoenix and am requesting your service in fighting this menace. Please write your response and give it to the owl. If favorable I will send for you.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

"The Order of the Phoenix." Missy mumbled to herself. Her parents were members as well as James and Lily. Missy remembered the others she had come to think of as family, wondering who would come to get her. She wrote her response:

_**Dear Professor Dumbledore,**_

_**I would be willing to help in any way you see fit. Please count me as one of your allies.**_

_**Truly Yours, Ms. A. Potter**_

She sealed up the letter and gave it to the owl.

Meanwhile, in Little Whining, Surrey, a young man of almost sixteen lie on his bed looking up at the popcorn ceiling. It was the middle of summer, July 30th to be exact. Less then four hours and it would be his birthday. This young man was no ordinary teen-ager; he was Harry Potter, a wizard. Usually he looked forward to his birthday but this year he wasn't so sure. Less then two months ago he had learned that his birthday was one of the things that caused him to live the life he had thus far. Harry was one year old when his parents were murdered by one of the darkest wizards of all time, Lord Voldemort. Had he been born any other day he would have lived a normal life in a wizarding family, but he hadn't. Instead he was spirited away that fateful night to his aunt and uncle Dursley's home. They had taken him in, reluctantly, for his protection. This reluctance played itself out in the form of very foul and unfair treatment for most of his life. This summer, however, things had changed quite a bit. His friends had warned his aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon that if he didn't write regularly or if he even hinted at foul play they'd be paid a visit. This was enough to change their behavior because that was the last thing they wanted. His aunt had changed the most, however. Last summer Harry's headmaster at school sent her a howler to remind her of the pact she had made when she took him in. Last summer Harry and his giant oaf of a cousin, Dudley, had been attacked by two Dementors. These prison guards had been sent to quiet him by Dolores Umbridge, the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic. They did not succeed because Harry was forced to use magic to save Dudley and himself from having their souls sucked out. This was enough to send uncle Vernon off the handle and Harry was almost kicked out. But Dumbldore's howler was enough to change aunt Petunia's heart, but only just a little.

The Dursley's were a very drab sort of people. They hated anything that wasn't normal and Harry was definitely not normal. They were so opposed to non-conformity it was almost humorous. They had a lawn that matched the rest of their neighbors, although it was always better kept and the inside of their home was immaculate, except their son Dudley's room. It was full of all the latest bribes given to him by his parents and all the stuff he stole from neighborhood kids. Dudley's parents seemed to think him a little angel, if someone the size of a great hippo could be considered little. They let him get away with anything short of murder and didn't seem to accept the reality that he was really a monster. Harry didn't have much, only his school supplies, past birthday and Christmas presents from friends at school, and last but not least the Firebolt racing broom his late Godfather had given him.

It was his late Godfather whom Harry was thinking of while staring at the ceiling. Sirius had died almost two months before and Harry had felt responsible for it. If Harry had not been lured off of his school's grounds by Voldemort Sirius never would have come to rescue him and would never have died. Harry also had learned that a prophecy about Lord Voldemort and a child born on July 31st was the reason for his parents' death and the lightning bolt scar he had on his forehead. Lily and James Potter were not Lord Voldemort's first priority fifteen years ago, Harry was.

It was Harry whom Voldemort had chosen as his equal and it was Harry, therefore, who was the only one who could kill him. But Voldemort, likewise, was the only one who could kill Harry. He had been mulling that fact over and over since he had been back from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He would have to kill or be killed. As he thought of all of this he drifted into a restless sleep. He dreamt of a tall, dark man, stunned, falling behind a large black veil in the middle of an auditorium-like round room. He ran to the veil and just as he was about to follow he was wakened by the screech of several owls in the distance. He looked at his clock. It was midnight. Right on time were his birthday presents from his friends and a letter that brought some very unexpected news.

Hedwig, his snowy owl, flew in first and landed on his shoulder. He untied the package from her leg and set it aside. Then in order of arrival, Harry untied the rest of the packages and the letter from the haughty looking school owl. He opened the first and largest package. It was a gift from his best friend Ron Weasley and the rest of the Weasley family. There were a couple boxes of Bertie Blotts Every Flavor Beans and Chocolate Frogs from Ron, Knitted socks from Mrs. Weasley, a small compass for his broom from Mr. Weasley, a multi-purpose snack box from Fred and George Weasley, a book on Egyptian spell breaking from Ron's older, very cool brother, Bill, a model of a Hungarian Horntail dragon from Charlie, this made his second and last but certainly not least a small mirror from Ron's younger sister, Ginny. This was the biggest collection of gifts Harry had ever gotten at one time. He opened he letter that was in the box.

**Dear Harry, **

**Happy Birthday! We all wanted to send you something this year so hope you like it. Sorry about the socks but you know mum, always knitting something. Fred and George have been getting ready for their grand opening in Diagon Alley next month. We are going to try and come get you for the unveiling of their premises. It has taken them this long to replenish the stock they used on Umbridge last term. They sent you a sample of the new and improved Skiving Snack Boxes. Thought you might have a little fun with ickle Duddykins. Dad found the compass at Quality Quidditch Supplies. Bill thought you could use his old book for next years DA meetings and Charlie brought back the model dragon for a joke. Did I tell you he came back from Romania? Looks like he's staying. Ginny wanted to add to the letter but won't let me read it so this is goodbye. See you soon.**

**Ron**

**Dear Harry,**

**I hope you are doing well. I wanted to let you know about the mirror. It's a two-way mirror. Fred and George got a few for us so we could spy on the Order meetings. They go to them now and stick theirs in their pockets and let us listen. I thought you might want one as well. No one knows I got an extra one for you. They are all set up in a network fashion so you can contact all of us at the same time or just one of us. It will be a surprise when you show up on them. No one will expect it. When you get it call out my name and test it, okay.**

**Love,**

**Ginny**

**P.S. Happy Birthday! **

Harry was surprised; Ginny had become quite an enigma. The first few years he knew her she came across so shy and reserved around him. He found out it was because she liked him but last year she had started dating a Ravenclaw guy and seemed to change. She could cause trouble with the best of them and was a pretty talented witch. Harry had never realized this before. If he were to compare her to anyone in her family he certainly never would have thought of either Fred or George but she definitely could hold her own even if no one would let her. She also could look him straight in the face and hold a conversation with him now. They had an interesting bond too because in Ginny's first year, Harry's second, Lord Voldemort had possessed her, used her to let a Basilisk into the school and then tried to bring himself back to life by killing her. Harry ended up saving her life and stopped Lord Voldemort's resurrected memory gain physical form. She was his only friend who had known what it was to be possessed by Voldemort, the only one who could remotely relate to Harry on that level.

It was odd, this was the second two-way mirror he had received, the other came from his late Godfather. That one was still lying smashed in the bottom of his trunk. He had thrown it in there after realizing it would not help him communicate with Sirius. He had thought it might have worked even though Sirius had fallen through the veil in the Department of Mysteries. This was the veil that separated the living realm and the realm of those who were dead; therefore, even though he had not really died he was no longer among the living and he couldn't come back.

He decided to test the mirror. "Ginny Weasley." He called out while looking into it. Suddenly her red hair and rosy face appeared.

"Hiya, Harry. Glad to see it works. How are you doing?"

"Pretty good, and you?"

"Good, there was a meeting tonight. Turns out Charlie is going to be our new Care of Magical Creatures Professor, well, for the fifth through seventh years anyways. Who would have thought that, eh? Otherwise he's going to help with Quidditch. Madam Hooch wanted his help forming back up teams after the fiasco last year. That Umbridge hag is really lucky we won the cup or she would've been flogged, banning you, Fred and George like that. Guess what, the letters came tonight, I made Prefect!"

"Wow, Ginny that's fantastic! So Charlie has come back for good then? "

"Looks that way, should be interesting. Are the Dursley's treating you okay?"

"Yeah, pretty much. They let me alone most the time and give me whatever I ask for, well within reason. Aunt Petunia has forbid Dudley to come near me and Uncle Vernon has reluctantly let me stay. He hasn't got a choice though, because Aunt Petunia has put her foot down. It's hard not milking it for all it's worth."

"Why don't you?"

"Don't know; just don't feel right I guess. The last thing I want to do is wear out my welcome more than I already have. This is home, the only place I'm safe besides Hogwarts."

"What are you talking about, The Burrow is just as much; if not more your home and you are safe here."

"It's complicated, Ginny. I'd rather not talk about it just now."

"Oh… all right. What have you been doing with all your Dudley-free time then?"

"I've been going to the park a lot. Tonks let me know last week that she's on guard duty so I go all over the place to kind of show her around. I've been keeping Dudley from beating on this kid, Eric Martin; he is a muggle kid who lives not to far from here."

"That's good of you Harry."

"Well you know me always the hero," Harry said sarcastically.

"Stop it, Harry. You know very well it is better to want to rescue people then let them suffer or worse die!" reprimanded Ginny, referring to the time he had saved her from death. "Uh-oh I heard mum, better go. By the way Dumbledore said you could come back two weeks before term so, see you then."

"Okay Ginny, see you then!"

"I'll call you when the next meeting is, okay. And if you need to talk you know what to do. I'm here for you Harry….bye-bye."

At that Ginny vanished. He was tempted to tell her everything Dumbledore had revealed to him before he came back to the Dursley's. He thought she might be the only one who wouldn't loose it when he told them. He knew his other friends had no idea what it was like dealing with Voldemort, his Death Eaters yes, but not the wretch himself. Harry wondered why Ron hadn't thought of giving him a mirror but let it go. He reminded himself he needed to be a little more patient with his friends this year. Last year he had been much too angry with them over stuff that now seemed very insignificant.

He then picked up Hermione's gift, his other best friend. It was an updated version of _Quidditch Through the Ages_ it included information about the world cup they all attended the summer before their forth year. He read the card.

Dear Harry,

Happy Birthday! I saw this and thought you would enjoy reading about the World Cup we got to attend. I hope you like it. I guess we will both be joining everyone in two weeks. I have spent the summer traveling the United States and visited one of the entirely wizarding villages there. It was in Arizona. We stopped there before visiting the Grand Canyon. I put some pictures in the front flap of the book so you could see it. I will see you soon.

Yours Truly,

Hernimone

Harry opened the book and several pictures slid into his lap. The first was of a book store, the next was of a Broom store with Quidditch supplies in the window, the third was of a candy and joke shop and the last was of the Grangers standing in front of a wide sun streaked canyon waving back at him. He then opened the third package from Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper and Care of Magical Creatures Professor. It was a book on owl care. This seemed quite tame for Hagrid; usually if he sent books they were ones that might bite your hand off. He only wrote a birthday message inside the front cover.

The Forth package was from a few of the members of the Order of the Phoenix; Lupin, one of his father's best friends, Tonks, Sirius' Auror cousin, and Mad Eye Moody, one of the all time best Aurors. It was a box of dark magic detectors. The letter explained they were a few from their own supply and instructed Harry how to use each. This was turning out to be the best birthday he'd ever had.

He then looked at the official looking letter that had the School seal on the back of the envelope. He held his breath as he opened it. The first sheet was the start of term reminder with a list of supplies he'd need for the next year. The next page was his OWL results from last year. He was shocked to find out he got an outstanding grade in Potions. He was not too surprised he got outstanding in Care of Magical Creatures and Defense against the Dark arts, an exceeds expectations in Transfiguration and Charms and Herbology and all the rest except History of magic, Divination and Astronomy. He didn't think anyone got a very good grade on that one. Hagrid getting kicked out of the school by the former professor and temporary headmistress Mrs. Dolores Umbridge during the test distracted them all. He had fallen asleep during the History of Magic test and Voldemort used that moment to lure him into the Department of Mysteries. What he really didn't understand was the Divination score, he thought he would have failed miserably but he got an average score. There was one more sheet. This one was from Dumbledore, the rightful headmaster.

Dear Harry,

I trust this letter finds you well. I hope you are enjoying your Birthday and all the presents it brings you. Mine, however is not in the form of an inanimate object but the revealing of a great, and I think wonderful, secret. I have just sent a letter to a relative of yours. No, Harry it is not one of the Dursleys. It is the daughter of your father's eldest brother. Yes, Harry you have a cousin. I expect her reply soon. I have asked her to join the Order of the Phoenix. As I am sure you've heard you will be joining the rest of us in two weeks at The Burrow. On a more serious note, I have to inform you that Sirius has left you in position of all his belongings, his fortune, and his home.

Your Humble Wizard,

Albus Dumbledore

This was a complete shock. He had a cousin. We wondered, angrily, why no one had told him. How many people knew of this cousin? "Leave it to Dumbledore to spring this little revelation on me at the last minute!" Harry muttered under his breath.

The next morning he got up and went to the park to see if Dudley was there causing any trouble. He was and was about lay into a group of eleven and twelve year olds with the aid of his goons. He was really starting to remind Harry of Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

"Hey Dudley!" he called. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

That was enough to call them off. Dudley would have stayed away from Harry even if Aunt Petunia had not forbid it after what happened to him and Harry last summer. Harry made his way over to the group of kids to see if there was any damage done.

"Hiya Harry! Thanks." Eric Martin greeted him enthusiastically while the other kids eyed Harry and the retreating group of bullies cautiously. Eric was one of the more extroverted kids in the neighborhood and had never been deterred by Harry's reputation as a criminally insane boy that was perpetuated by his aunt and uncle. Harry noticed a yellow parchment envelope in Eric's back pocket that looked suspiciously like the one he had received from Hogwarts last night.

"Eric, what's that in your pocket?"

"Oh…this?" Eric pulled it out. "It's actually something I wanted to show you."

Harry was right; it was exactly what he thought it was.

"You got a letter from Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, you've heard of it?"

"Yeah… yeah I have. How come you never told me you could do magic?" Harry asked quietly as they separated themselves from the other kids.

At that Harry heard a couple of cracks of someone apparating or disapparating, he didn't know which. He looked around to see Tonks in long, blond ringlets coming out from behind a tree. "Tonks, did you just get here?" He asked.

"No. Thought it would come as less a shock to your friend here than if I suddenly appeared from underneath this invisibility cloak. Did I just hear that you are going to Hogwarts?" She asked Eric after addressing Harry.

"Yes."

"Well Harry let's see if he can come with you to The Burrow or at least to Diagon Alley." She said.

"Okay."

"The Burrow, Diagon Alley. What are you talking about?" Asked Eric.

"The Burrow is where my best friend Ron and his family live and Diagon Alley is the only place in London for you to get your supplies for school," answered Harry.

"I'll contact Dumbledore and then Molly to see if they think it's a good idea and you ask his parents if it's okay. I'll follow in the invisibility cloak. Let me know what they say."

Harry, Eric, and Tonks made their way to Eric's house and Harry answered his William and June Martins' questions. They thought it would be a good idea for Mark to get his feet wet in the magic world and agreed to let Mark go with Harry in two weeks time to visit the Weasleys. Tonks discussed it with Dumbledore and he agreed to the plan, Molly Weasley did as well. She said that due to Fred and George having premises for the joke shop, which they lived in the flat above together and Percy not yet completely reconciled to the family she would probably have room. So the plan was made for Eric Martin to join Harry in staying with the Weasley's for the two weeks leading up to fall term at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2 The Arrival

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews!

**Chapter 2: The Arrival **

The day came when the Order of the Phoenix arrived to escort Missy back to England and none too soon as far as she was concerned. She loved her grandparents and had learned to get on in the muggle world quite well but longed to be amongst those who were like her. She wanted to do magic openly, not in secret like she had been for the last six years. She was also very curious about who was now in the Order. She knew quite a few members died during Voldemort's last reign of terror. She was pleased when she saw Mad Eye Moody as she opened the door. "Leave it to Dumbledore to send the most barmy man alive to escort me back!" she laughed while holding out her hand.

"You know very well I won't take that hand til I'm sure it's really you, drink this," he said gruffly, handing her a flask.

"And you know I'm smarter than that, Mad Eye! You prove it's really you first."

"Knew you'd say that! Lupin you know what to do," he said all this before taking a swig from the flask. Lupin had not changed much besides going quite gray, but he had started while still very young.

"It's Vieratiserum, Missy, you can check it if you'd like" he said, she did as Lupin addressed Moody, "Who are you?"

"Mad Eye Moody."

"Why are you here?"

"To bring Missy Potter to The Burrow safely."

"That's enough, Lupin. I could have figured it out if you were lying. My Parents didn't teach me Legilimencey for nothing. Give me the flask."

"Right then," he said while handing it to Missy. She took three drops worth. He then interrogated her.

"What's your name? Who are your parents? Who killed your parents? Who gave you the scar on your left arm and how?"

She answered "Artemis Maryanne Potter. John and Maryanne Potter. Mcnair. You, Uncle James and Sirius did while trying to teach me to deflect jinxes in Gran and Pa's back yard."

"It's her; she told everyone she fell so we wouldn't get a beating from Maryanne. No one else would know the answer to that one," he confirmed

"Did he really scar you for life?" Asked a strange young witch with bright blue dreadlocks, looking very amused.

"Yes. They tried to get me to reflect jinxes from all three of them at the same time and it threw me twelve feet back and I cut my arm on the fence."

"Okay no more questions. Here, both of you drink this. It's the counter potion." Lupin said slightly embarrassed by the recollection of his immature behavior as a young man. He went along with quite a few stupid stunts with his best friends. The ones that involved picking on Missy were some of the worst. In His youth she had been something like a little sister, twelve years there junior. John was the Potter's oldest son and they had James much later. As a result James never treated Missy like a niece, more like a pesky little sister. They had picked on her mercilessly when she was little but had always liked her. They had done much worse to Snape, a schoolmate of theirs who was now a professor and a member of the Order, but never felt much guilt afterward, unlike with Missy. He had not seen her much after James and Lily died. Sirius being thrown in prison, Peter Pettigrew supposedly dead, it all put a strain on everyone. His being a werewolf without his friends to keep him in check made him uneasy around people as well. With John and Maryanne murdered and Missy sent away for safety made it impossible for him to keep in touch, although He was the one who had delivered her to her relatives. He knew where she had been and knew she was safe, which was a consolation.

Missy noticed the distant look on Lupin's face and wondered what he was mulling over. "I don't suppose you are going to make the introductions?" She asked in a frisky manner.

"Guess we better introduce ourselves," said Moody. "You already know me kid, this is Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt and of course you know Remus."

Missy shook hands with them all and thought she might get on with Tonks, the witch with blue dreads, quite well. "Well, my stuff is packed, but I haven't got a broom."

"I'll hitch it all to my broom." Tonks informed as she went to it.

"You'll ride with Lupin, and then we will portkey to The Burrow from Dublin," Moody barked.

Moody pulled out his wand and did disillusionment charms on everyone. They were off. It was a rush for Missy to be on a broom again. All the Potters took to it like naturals and it was much like a bicycle, you never really forget how to ride them. She couldn't wait to get her hands on one of her own. This kept her distracted from who she might meet at their destination. They arrived at the secluded alley where the portkey was to be used and waited for the moment of transport. It came and went in an instant, the tug on her navel and the rush. Missy found herself standing in the middle of a very cluttered lounge full of freckled faces with flaming red hair. She recognized them immediately. She had attended school with Bill and Charlie Weasley. Here she found herself looking at all the Weasleys as well as Dumbledore, a young girl with long, somewhat unruly, light brown hair, a boy with auburn hair and green eyes that resembled her Aunt Lily's and Harry, her cousin. There was no doubt it was he, definitely Lily's eyes staring back at her but otherwise it could have been her uncle at sixteen.

At the same moment Missy's guard arrived…

Harry had been counting down the days until he would join everyone. The more he thought about meeting his cousin the more questions he had. How old was she? What did she know about him? What was she like? What would she be doing for the Order? This meant that he had another aunt and uncle, who were they? Why had he not met them before? They were all swirling around in his head like silver strands in a pensive. Another odd thing was bugging him, the mode in which the information had been delivered. Dumbledore had been so secretive last year, why had he just sent an owl to him for anyone to catch? The letter did not have information he thought should have been intercepted by anyone. He resolved himself to the fact that Dumbledore knew what he was doing and went back to packing up his stuff.

Ginny had never informed him of any meetings so he took it in good faith that there were none or that it was too risky to let him know. He would just have to wait to get any information once he got there. The Weasleys would be coming for him and his cousin soon and he wanted to be out of the Dursley's home as quick as possible. As he put the last book into his trunk he heard the sound of someone apparating into the sitting room downstairs. He ventured down to see who it was. Usually the Weasleys didn't just suddenly appear because Harry was still too young to travel that way. In the lounge Dumbledore was sitting comfortably on the couch sipping tea he had conjured for himself. He looked at Harry with a smiling face.

"Harry, good to see you, I thought it best for me to escort you back to The Burrow everyone else is…err… occupied at the moment. Mrs. Dursley you have a very beautiful home." He said with a slight twinkle in his eye as he looked around.

"Well thank you, and who exactly might you be?" She asked apprehensively as her husband Vernon and son Dudley cowered in a corner.

"Oh, pardon me. I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts."

"I see." She replied curtly.

"I'll get your things." Dumbledore said. With a flick of his wand and the spell the trunk and broom were on the floor in the middle of the room. "We can use floo powder to get to our next location." Dumbledore turned to see an electric fireplace. "Never mind."

"It's not far, we can walk," said Harry.

"All right but let me change first." With the flick of his wand Dumbledore was wearing a pair of old trousers and a shabby cardigan so as to look more like a muggle. The extensively long beard and hair made him look quite odd in Muggle clothes, kind of like a hippie, Harry thought. Harry stuck his broom in his trunk and dragged it all the way to Eric's house. Dumbledore introduced himself to William and June Martin and told them a little of Hogwarts' history and what Eric would be studying his first year. They were thrilled and told Eric they would meet him at Kings Cross Station when he was to catch the train to School.

"I have a portkey; we can reach The Burrow that way. I thought floo powder might be a little too much for Eric just yet," said Dumbledore, when it was time to leave. "Hold on."

Harry, Eric and Dumbledore were sucked in within seconds and landed in the middle of Mrs. Weasley's kitchen. Harry wondered if he would ever get used to traveling by way of portkey or floo powder for that matter. He didn't even want to think how apparating must feel. It was deserted for only a moment. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny rushed down the stairs.

"Hiya Harry!" Ron said shaking his hand.

"Hiya Ron, Hermione, Ginny. This is Eric Martin; he's one of the kids from my neighborhood. Where is everyone?" Harry said as everyone shook Eric's hand.

"Dad's at the ministry and mum had to go to Diagon Alley. She'll be back soon. Let's take your stuff up to my room."

Harry and Ron dragged Harry's trunk to Ron's bedroom, Eric followed with his, which was much smaller. Hermione and Ginny went out to catch Crookshanks with Dumbledore joining them for the fresh air and exercise.

"So Harry, what's all this about you having an older cousin?"

"I don't know anything about it really, just that I have one and she might be joining the Order. Any interesting meetings to eavesdrop on?"

"What? No. In fact they have all been out on missions mostly. We think there might be one tonight, everyone is coming back with this cousin of yours."

"Sounds like she has joined then."

"Yup, and everyone seemed bloody pleased, especially my brother Charlie. Guess they went to school together, same year and everything."

"What…did everyone know I had a cousin and just forget to tell me? Lupin and Sirius had to have known. Why didn't they ever mention it?" Harry questioned angrily.

"Hey don't bite my head off mate, I didn't know about it!"

Eric looked confused so Harry explained the little he knew about Missy. At that there was a knock at the door. Ron opened it and in stepped Hermione and Ginny.

"I got some dirt on this cousin of yours from Bill," informed Ginny. "I guess Charlie used to be head over heals for her and used to practically swoon, if guys actually can swoon, whenever he would talk to Bill about her."

"So that's why he had that stupid, dreamy look on his face for two days after we got word she would be joining the Order," said Ron, with a look of enlightenment on his face.

"Are you really that thick?" Asked Ginny. "It was so obvious that he's keen on her!"

They all sat talking in Ron's room a bit more before Mrs. Weasley showed up with a new supply of floo powder and several different colored balls of yarn Harry guessed was for every ones Christmas sweaters. He noticed there was no maroon and wondered if someone filled her in on how much Ron hated the color. He would have to ask him later. She recruited everyone to help with dinner as they arrived. Charlie, however, had a hard time doing much of anything due to his nervous jitters. There were so many people that the table stretched into the sitting room.

"When will Moody get here, dinner is almost ready and it will be cold if they don't hurry." Harry heard Mrs. Weasley mutter under her breath. Not long after, they all sat down to the table a rag tag group of witches and wizards appeared. Harry could tell right away who his cousin was, not only because he knew all the others but also because they looked quite similar. She had the same black hair that was pretty tame in comparison to his, but still a bit untidy. She wore glasses but had deep blue eyes instead of emerald green like Harry's. He stood up to greet them as everyone else did. Dumbledore made the introductions.

"Missy, these are the Weasley's, you remember Bill and Charlie, this is Mr. Arthur Weasley, Mrs. Molly Weasley, Percey: who is visiting from London, Fred and George in from Diagon Alley, Ron: Harry's best friend and Ginny, as well as Miss Hermione Granger Harry's other best friend and his neighbor Eric Martin, who is starting his first year at Hogwarts."

"Nice to meet you all," she said after shaking their hands.

"Well dears you must all be starving! Sit, sit, eat before it gets cold," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Well we have quite a few friends here who are familiar with Muggles!"

"For goodness sake, Arthur, give them a chance to catch their breath before you start bombarding them with questions." Mrs. Weasley reprimanded her husband while giving Harry, Missy and Eric a compassionate look.

"Right…sorry 'bout that. It's just that I am so fascinated by the muggle world; they get on so well without magic. Ingenious I must say," explained Arthur.

"Oh I don't mind answering questions Mrs. Weasley." Missy injected, Eric agreeing with her.

"How've you got on, you know, making a living Missy?"

"I worked in the post office just under my flat"

"Oh fantastic, the post office, I've always been intrigued by the postal service."

"How was your trip from Galbally, Missy, no difficulty I hope?" Inquired Dumbledore.

"Fine, it was excellent being on a broom again. I really must get my hands on one of my own as soon as possible. I miss flying more than anything."

"I'll say you should. You belong on a broom," added Charlie with an absurd look of astonishment and admiration.

"Yeah, you gave them a run for their money when it came to choosing Quidditch captains," joked Bill.

"Well the best man got the job. I could never come up with plays like Charlie. He knew how to blow the other teams out of the water every time."

"You played Quidditch? What position did you play?" Asked Fred and George, who had stopped talking to Tonks about the grand opening of their joke shop.

"She was a beater, damn good one too. I'd say she was the best I had on my team," Charlie boasted making Missy turn a light shade of pink.

"What exactly is Quidditch?" Asked Eric with a quizzical look on his face.

"Why don't we all go out after dinner and show him?" Asked Ginny.

"You better not stay out to long tonight. If Missy wants to get a broom and you all need to get your supplies we should do it tomorrow. We've got to get Ginny her Prefect gift and this will be good for Eric, being unfamiliar with the magical world," instructed Molly.

Harry was glad to be on his broom again. Sometimes he felt like it was the only thing he could do really well. He had taken to a broom like he was born on one. His flying was so impressive it landed him the seeker position on the Gryffindor Quidditch team in his first year. He was the youngest seeker in a century that year. It had been too long since he'd been on his Firebolt. He had been banned from playing last year by Professor Umbridge, the Ministry appointed Headmistress of Hogwarts, for fighting. She had locked his broom up in the dungeon after Fred and George summoned theirs from her office. Fred and George had been in the fight against Malfoy and his friend along with Harry and had been banned as well. They had gotten so fed up with Umbridge they skived out on the rest of their year at Hogwarts. Ginny had taken Harry's place and had done well but wasn't as interested in position of seeker, she was more interested in being a chaser. Harry missed the final game last year and hadn't seen her play much. He was looking forward to actually playing with her and to see if Ron had improved much over the summer. He had never played with Bill and Charlie so this would be fantastic. They drew straws to see who would play first team and who played second. Charlie played seeker, Ron was keeper, Fred and Missy were beaters, Hermione actually decided to play and was chaser with Tonks. The second team consisted of Bill as keeper, Percey, who agreed to stay a while and play as a beater as well as Eric, who was very good at American baseball and took to flying a broom like a natural, Harry as seeker, Ginny and Kingsley Shacklebolt, who said he wanted to brush up on his Quidditch skills, as chasers. They decided to play with only two chasers as there weren't enough players but everyone pitched in to try and score goals. This wasn't very convenient for explaining the rules to Eric but they all made due.

The game was neck and neck for quite some time. Eric had caught on quickly and Ginny was brilliant. Harry was also surprised at how well Kingsley did. He kept insisting it had been years since he played but Harry had a hard time believing him. Hermione did pretty well for someone who had never shown an interest before and Tonks was practically falling off her broom every five minutes it seemed. Charlie had almost caught the snitch twice but lost track of it. Then suddenly Harry saw it, trying not to alarm Charlie he glided closer to it as if he were just looking out for it. His gut told him if he didn't move soon he'd loose it so he lunged so quick it took Charlie a good fifteen seconds to figure out what had happened but it was too late. Just as he was turning about Harry's fingers grasped the snitch tightly and the game was over at 40 to 190. They all glided to the paddock floor and congratulated each other on a great game. Percey said he had to hurry off to London for work the next day and made his way back to the house ahead of the rest while Charlie, Bill, Tonks, and Kingsley accompanied Missy back. Fred and George sauntered along behind them whispering about something while the rest made up the rear.

"So Percey's back?" Inquired Harry stiffly. He had never favored Percey much and after he had estranged himself from the Weasley's last year as well as slandered him he had liked him even less.

"Sort of, he's been acting as if nothing ever happened. He's such a bloody git. The way he treated us and now he just expects us to forget about it all," Ron said with disgust as Ginny nodded in agreement.

"How have your mum and dad taken it?" Asked Harry

"Well you know mum, she couldn't bear to have him mad at them so she was all for letting him back in the house. Dad wasn't so quick to let it go. Turns out the row they got in was a lot worse than he let on to any of us but he's coming around," answered Ginny.

They made it back to the house and Mrs. Weasley insisted they all make their way up to the rooms for bed. They went but very reluctantly. Harry and Eric rolled out beds on Ron's bedroom floor and tucked themselves under the covers. Harry didn't realize how tired he was until his head hit the pillow and from the looks of Ron and Eric they felt the same way. They were out before they knew it. Across the hall Hermione was getting the beds ready for her and Missy while Ginny fiddled with a listening end of an extendable ear that had been hanging over her head board.

"What are you doing, Ginny?"

"I'm setting up the bugging network."

"The what?"

"Bugging network, you're muggle born you should know what that is."

"I know what it is. How did you get one in this house?"

"Fred and George."

"When I first met you Ginny I certainly didn't take you for someone who could pass as the third Weasley twin," Hermione said with a look of half amusement and half disapproval.

"Never judge a book by its cover, Hermione! If I were the third we'd be triplets not twins. I thought you were smart," Ginny responded sniggering. "Oooh pipe down everyone is coming to bed." Ginny tucked the listening bit gingerly into her ear and lay down on that same side as to hide it from view.

"You girls out with that light," Molly called from the other side of the door.

"Right mum," Ginny called back.

"You are a prefect now though, Ginny. You can't go around doing stuff like that at school you'll get in trouble," whispered Hermione

"It's not what you do Hermione, it's whether or not you get caught. No one would ever suspect me. I have the perfect cover. I look like the sweet, innocent, little sister of all the Weasley boys. I could get away with just about anything and no one would be the wiser."

"I would be."

"You're not going to rat on me."

Hermione didn't answer and Ginny had a sneaking suspicion that Hermione would if she did anything too horrible. They waited for Missy to come up but she didn't.

"What's she waiting for?" Asked Hermione.

"She's talking to Lupin."

"Ginny you really shouldn't be eavesdropping like this, besides we have to get up early."

"Early my eye, and what do you care I don't see you anxious to turn the light out. I'm getting Harry."

"What are you thinking, someone will hear you!"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist! He's got a two way mirror."

She called his name.

"Harry, Harry, are you awake?"

He opened his eyes and wondered if he was starting to have dreams again like last year. He glanced at Ron who snorted and turned in his bed obviously asleep. Eric's breathing was slow and steady. There was enough moonlight in the room to see that there was no one else in the room but them.

"Harry, it's me, Ginny. If you're awake I'm in the mirror.

He pulled it out of his jacket pocket that was lying next to his head. He had made a habit of keeping it close.

"Yeah, what is it?" He asked groggily.

"Come in here, you got to hear this."

"Hear what?"

"Just get in here!"

She disappeared and Harry slipped out from his covers, quietly tiptoed down to the third landing and slid into her room. He was a bit shocked. He had never seen her room and it was definitely girly. She had posters of Unicorns and the Weird Sisters all over the walls. There was an autographed poster of Gilderoy Lockhart on her wall but it had horns and a goofy looking handlebar mustache scratched on his head with ink. He looked quite perturbed about it and Harry decided he could appreciate the artistic license Ginny had taken.

"Dididi Singuli," Ginny said. Harry recognized the end of an extendable ear that suddenly split into two with the incantation and a flick of her wand.

"What is it a meeting? Should I get Ron?" This is when Harry noticed the disapproving look on Hermione's face.

"Well it is a meeting of sorts but Ron doesn't need to hear. It's Missy and Lupin."

She handed him an extension of the listening apparatus and he stuck it in his ear as he sat next to her on her bed.

Missy sat in front of the fire with that look as if the flames were hypnotizing her. Lupin came and sat in the chair next to her.

"Missy I'm sorry I haven't made more of an effort to keep in touch with you I was afraid it might draw attention to your location…and you know certain times of the month I am in no condition to be around anyone." She just nodded reassuringly. Lupin had been bitten by a werewolf as a young boy and had suffered the curse of it since. Missy had been eavesdropping on her uncle and his friends one day as they were discussing ways they could help him. They had found her out but not before they decided on secretly becoming anamagi. She was sworn to secrecy and had never uttered a word of it to anyone. To most young girls this would have been mortifyingly scary but Missy felt the opposite. For some reason she knew that she could trust him all the more, he would not always be a danger but someday be a great protector.

"How are you holding up? Last time you visited this place was not so pleasant."

"I'm fine, I just feel so awkward. That letter I gave Charlie was so abrupt and I've always regretted the fact that I couldn't stay longer to explain in person."

"But the time, surely he would have understood."

"I know, I know. We were in a rush to get me to safety but I still think about the could've beens."

"Not too often I hope."

Missy didn't respond. There had not been a day when she had no thought about the Auror training she had been forced to cut short, or the relationship, possibly the family. Now it was all in front of her, so close she could almost touch it.

"Do you think I could re-enter Auror training after all this time?" Missy asked after a long pause.

"Anything is possible, you know that. Listen, Missy, I have some news that I don't think you are going to like much."

Missy looked at him. "What?"

"It's about Sirius." Lupin hesitated.

"What?" Missy asked more urgently this time.

"He…He died, earlier this summer."

Wha…how, It wasn't the Dementors was it?" She asked with tears welling up and her chin slightly shuddering.

"No Missy, he did not kill all those people. He knew who did and when he found out where the killer was he escaped and came after him. This was a few years ago now. Harry found out the truth and helped him escape from Fudge and having him kissed. Last year the Order was reinstated and he became part of it. His name was not cleared so he was in hiding but when Voldemort and his Death Eaters tried to kill Harry he came along with us to fight. They had become very close, Harry and Sirius. Anyways, it was Bellatrix Lastrange. She stunned him and he fell through the Veil of the Dead in the Department of Mysteries."

Missy was sobbing, her face in her hands. Lupin reached out and caressed her back in a fatherly way and just let her cry. He did start to leave at one point and asked her if she would be okay, he had some business to tend to for the Order. She nodded through her sobs and he made his way to the door.

"Whoa, she is really taking this hard," Ginny commented. She looked at Harry who was looking more then a little peaked from Lupin retelling the events that took place earlier that summer. Then they heard a door down the hall creak and footsteps walk past them and down the stairs. The footsteps reached the landing and they heard the rugged, masculine voice of Charlie. At this point Hermione could no longer curb her curiosity and Ginny split her listening end once again.

"Missy, are you okay? I thought I heard the front door so I came down to see what was going on."

"I'm…I'll be fine. I just got some bad news that's all," replied Missy between sobs.

"What was it?"

"Sirius."

"Oh, you knew him well didn't you? I remember you saying you didn't believe he did it when they sent him to Azkaban. He was a good man, Missy; Bill told me what he knew about him when I came back."

Charlie, occupied the chair Lupin had been sitting in, moved it closer and reached out to her. She took his hand and he pulled her into a big bear hug. She sobbed for a while longer. As the crying subsided she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, I just… It was just too much. All I have left is Lupin and Harry, and I don't even know Harry. They were in hiding when he was born and I never met him before Dumbledore carted him off to those Muggle relatives of his."

"Missy you have me, and the rest of the Order. You are not nearly alone as you may feel right now." She swallowed hard and a small smile crept across her face.

"I am sorry that I didn't have more time to talk to you before I left. I wish I had told you where I was going."

"It was for the best. You are safe now and that is what counts," he reached down and kissed her on the forehead. "It's late you need your sleep if you are going broom shopping tomorrow. Dumbledore will bring your Vault key in the morning and knowing him it will be early."

They rose and started toward the stair case. Missy stopped. "Is there any chance…never mind," she said looking from his clear blue eyes to the floor.

"What?"

"It's nothing, never mind."

"I better get back," Harry said, "and you need to get this light out before they suspect anything." He got up and reached his bed just in time. Ron was sitting up in his looking confused. "Where were you? I was getting worried."

"Ginny wanted me to hear something."

"Hear something?"

"She was spying on Lupin and Missy," Harry explained everything that had transpired to Ron. It was as if a weight lifted from his shoulders while talking to Ron, He figured it wasn't that bad talking to him about it because Ron didn't act awkward, he just listened. He didn't try to give advice, as Hermione would have done. He had not injured their friendship by acting out as he had the year before and he was relieved.

"Wow sounds like she isn't doing too well. So Charlie went down there? I wonder if they kissed."

"Ron, come on!"

"Sorry I just think it'd be cool if they did."

"Why so you could live vicariously through Charlie?" Harry asked, throwing his pillow at Ron.

"I'll get mine, just you wait!" he said throwing it back.

"Oh Ronnykins has a crush, who is it, come on I told you all about Cho last year didn't I."

"Oh no you don't! Don't lie. You liked Cho for a long time before you ever said a word to me. I'm going to make you squirm for a while."

"Fine," Harry said defiantly, feeling a little light heartened after his talk with Ron and vowing to find out whom Ron liked even if he had to ask Hermione.

"Fine," said Ron. At that they snuggled between their covers and went back to sleep.

"Hermione, Ginny, you awake?" Missy asked, voice still quivering slightly. They did not answer. But she could sense something was not entirely legitimate. She slipped under the covers Hermione laid out for her and tried to clear her mind but the thought of one person just would not let her succeed. She couldn't let this happen again. She had been weak and now she'd have to guard herself. She had had no intention of trying to get together with Charlie again when she got there but after spending time with him she couldn't help it. The temptation was very strong…too strong.


	3. Chapter 3 Diagon Alley

**A/N:** Hope you all like this chapter and I have to thank my beta Bad Voodoo. You rock hard core dude :). Thank you to all of you who have reviewed so far and remember toLet me know what you all think andcheck out my group at yahoo groups, just click the homepage link on my bio page.

**Chapter 3: Diagon Alley**

Mrs. Weasley had everyone up at dawn so that they could have the whole day at Diagon Alley. Fred and George decided to open their store to Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Eric so they could stock up early. Hermione was very vocal about not having any intention of buying anything from them but the others were making a mental list of all the supplies they would be purchasing from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezies. Missy on the other hand was replaying the night before wondering what she was going to say to Charlie when he came down. Dumbledore showed up, as they were about to leave.

"Missy here is your key as well as a letter from your parents I was to give you in the event of their death. Once you read it you will understand why I waited until now to give it to you, it would have been no use to you while in hiding. I also have this." It was a list of supplies.

"What is this for?"

"It is a few things that you may need this year. Missy I would like you to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts this year. If you decide you are up to the challenge these supplies will come in handy."

"From the looks of it they will come in handy anyways, _The_ _New_ _and Improved Jinxes for the Jinxed_,_ Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charms, The Dark Arts Outsmarted, A Compendium of Common Curses and Their Counter-Actions, The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts,_ _Basic Hexes for the Busy and Vexed, Self-Defensive Spellwork, Practical Defensive Magic and Its Use Against the Dark Arts, How to Tell a Dark Wizard When You See One _by Madox Bullsing_, The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble,_ Curses and Counter-curses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying, and Much, Much More) _by Professor Vindictus Viridian, _Top One Hundred Tips for Teaching Dueling _By Madeline Swardsbee. I could freshen up on dueling myself, it's the one thing I couldn't really get away with doing with Muggles around, plus I didn't have anyone to duel with."

"So you are willing to take the post?"

"Of course, anything I can do to help."

"It will be important for the Order to protect the students not only from outside influences but inside influences as well. Not all our students are headed down the straight and narrow when it comes to Voldemort. I'll need your insight and expertise."

"Of course!" The list of books was quite extensive and she hoped it wouldn't clean out her vault. She couldn't remember how much she had in it.

"Alright everyone get your floo powder, Bill and Charlie have been waiting for us all morning long," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Mum how come they didn't wait for us here?" Ginny asked, disappointed that she had not even been aware of their absence, wondering if she was loosing her touch.

"They had some business to do for the order, never you mind about it. You will have all day to spend with them both because Bill's got the day off." At this they all cheered up a bit. Bill was the coolest Weasley and Harry and Ron wanted to get his opinion on the best defense supplies for this years DA meetings. He had, after all, worked as a spell breaker in Egypt and knew a lot about jinxes and spells. Ginny, however, was more interested in finding out whatever she could about the Order. Bill and Charlie, being absolutely smitten with their little sister, could rarely say no to anything she asked. This would be the perfect time to get the juice, as they wouldn't always be in close proximity to Mrs. Weasley. She always let them do most the shopping on their own while she picked up their books. "Ginny dear you still haven't told me what you want for making Prefect. Just tell me so I can pick it up for you today."

"Well I was thinking about those new dress robes they got in last month, the satin olive green ones. If they aren't too expensive I'd like those."

"I think we can manage. They will certainly be less expensive than that new broom you were eyeing last time we were there."

"Don't worry I have that covered," Ginny said under her breath, but not quietly enough because Harry heard her. He caught her eye and she gave him a little wink.

They all took their floo powder and one by one proceeded to Diagon Alley. Once there Fred, George, Bill and Charlie greeted them. Mrs. Weasley shooed them in the direction of Gringott's. Missy legged behind while reading the letter that had been left for her.

_Dearest Artemis, _

_If you are reading this letter it is because something has happened to your father and me. We will leave this and your vault key in the capable hands of Albus Dumbledore who we have also chosen as the executer of our wills. Missy the house and all our possessions are left to you. We also asked that upon our death our fortune would be transferred to you. We have one request: if by any chance you are able and if there is a need please make our home open to The Order of the Phoenix. You know who to discuss the matter with and they will take the necessary precautions so that it will not be compromised. Remember we love you with all our hearts and we were so proud of our little girl. _

_Love Forever, _

_John and Maryanne Potter _

Missy's face hardened with the memory of her parents' death. It had been a while since she had thought of that day. She had trained herself to remember the wonderful memories she had made with her parents instead of the horrible torture they had endured before her very eyes and there immediate death by the Avada Kadavra curse. The memory solidified her resolve to serve Dumbledore in the fight against Voldemort even more. It also made the desire to go into Auror training stronger than it had been in her entire life. She would grant her parents' one request and would do much more.

Harry had been eyeing Missy from the start of her reading to the finish of the

letter and had seen the countenance on her face change so drastically that he was shocked. There must have been something in that letter that was unpleasant. He knew she was in bad shape after eavesdropping on her the night before, which he was now feeling extremely guilty for, and wanted to see if he could offer some comfort. He knew what it was to not have parents and for the first time felt somewhat lucky. He was too young to ever really know what he had missed out on. With Sirius' death he did however, and knew that she probably didn't feel much different about her parents' death than he did about Sirius. He just hoped she wouldn't hate him once she found out the details. He fell instep with her and asked if she was okay.

"I'm fine Harry."

She was so short with him that he figured now was not the time to try starting a casual conversation and went back to walking along side Eric and Ron who were discussing the wizard banking system.

"Harry why don't you try and explain the conversion I have no idea how muggle money works?"

"Well it's kind of confusing for me too Ron, I've never had to convert muggle money," At this Harry felt his cheeks flush. He always tried to downplay how much money he had inherited around the Weasley's but Ron seemed unfazed. "It's okay though Eric we'll just give it to one of the goblins and he'll convert it for you."

They entered Gringott's, got Eric's money converted along with Hermione's and headed for the vaults in a couple of carts. They reached Missy's first. Harry could see that she had a pile of gold as big as his and wondered how his family had become so rich. He saw her pick up a large yellow papyrus envelope and a small parcel then she exited. They proceeded to Harry's vault next. He saw Eric's eyes were wide as galleons when he got back into the cart. Then they reached the Weasley vault and Mrs. Weasley extracted enough gold for Ron and Ginny's supplies. Harry noticed that it was not as empty as it had been in the past. Ron saw the expression on Harry's face and Harry turned red which was funny because it was usually the other way around when it came to them and money.

"Mum and Dad have three less mouths to feed, and after the whole You Know Who being in the Ministry of Magic thing everyone who was in league with Dumbledore got a bonus. Dad got promoted to Assistant to the Head of Magical Law Enforcement so he works with Susan Bones' aunt now." Harry was happy for Mr. Weasley to say the least, if anyone deserved a promotion it was he especially after the attack he sustained from Voldemort's snake last winter.

They all decided to look at brooms at Quality Quidditch Supplies so they headed in that direction while Mrs. Weasley went to get the books. Ron, Eric, Mark, Missy and Ginny went straight for the newest Nimbus 2002; it had all the features of the Firebolt but an optional speed enhancing spell and better maneuverability. This was the Broom the Chudley Cannons were using that year and they were the favorites to win the championship. Missy's mouth hung open as she admired the racing broom.

"This is the one I'm going to get for Quidditch this year," said Ginny matter-of-factly. Everyone jerked their heads around and stared at her now in amazement.

"What, are you bloody mad? You know very well even with Dad's promotion that we can't afford that broom Prefect or not, besides I thought you asked for those dress robes," said Ron.

"I never said Dad would have to afford it, I am going to buy it for myself."

"How in bloody hell are you going to do that?" Ron's voice was starting to carry through the store and the attendant at the counter was getting cross.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist! I got a job, saved up enough galleons to buy

it myself."

"What kind of job?" Ron asked accusingly.

"Nothing you would disapprove of. I took mail orders for Fred and George last year after they left school and they let me keep 75 profit of all I sold, their mark up is considerable. I did such a good job that they kept me on as their assistant this summer and I answered all their mail orders and organized it all so they would have everything good to go when the stock came in."

Now Ron was fuming. "How come they never asked me to do it? I could have used the money too!"

"You never showed much interest, besides all you had to do was ask. I did, when they first started their business, and they told me they would observe my skills and let me know. After the stunt with the fireplace in Umbridge's office they knew I had potential and said I was the perfect person for the job. They have a strict nepotism policy you know, so I had to go through the same process every other applicant did."

Ron's face was now beet red and everyone else was fighting off a severe fit of the sniggers. Now Missy wanted to get to know Ginny as much as she could. If she was going to be her teacher she knew she'd have to keep an eye on her, but Missy was also very impressed with her ingenuity. The Weasleys, at least the two she knew well, had always impressed her. She saw that Ginny demanded respect as well. After seeing that she was well off enough to afford the top of the line broom Missy had no qualms about making the purchase along with Ginny. Harry and Ron however, were adamantly swearing by their brooms. The shop attendant told them he had the brooms with the optional speed enhancing spell in stock so they would not have to wait. They all walked out of the shop toward Madam Malkin's so Ginny could get her robes fitted. They caught up with Hermione who was waiting outside with Bill and Charlie who had been in the shop earlier that morning.

Mrs. Weasley was not at the robe shop. Not wanting to wait, they headed toward the Magical Menagerie so Hermione could get Crookshanks some snacks. Harry was tempted to get some mice for Hedwig but she liked hunting her food better than having it served to her. Missy was distracted by a cage of baby kneazles in the shop window. The shopkeeper informed her that the license could be processed within minutes if she was interested. She picked up a female that was mostly white with brown and black specks. It started licking her fingers and Missy was in love. She filled out the paperwork while the others looked at the rats and toads. She hadn't owned a pet since the puffskein she had as a little girl.

"Wow, she's so cute. What are you going to name her?" Asked Hermione as they all left the shops

"I don't know. I'll have to get to know her before I can think of something."

They decided to duck into Ollivander's so Charlie could get some wand polish and Eric could purchase a wand. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were surprised to see Neville Longbottom in the shop with his grandmother who was finishing up a transaction with Ollivander.

"Neville! Harry called out as Neville had his back turned.

"Oh Hullo Harry. Ron, Ginny, Hermione how are you?"

"Good and you?"

"Fine, we came to get me a wand, needed a new one after what happened." His voice trailed off a bit. "Who are all these people?"

"This is my neighbor Eric Martin, and my cousin Missy Potter. Those two are Ron and Ginny's brothers Bill and Charlie."

At the mention of Missy's name Ollivander and Neville's Grandmother were distracted and turned to see if their ears had deceived them.

"Missy, Missy Potter?" Asked Ollivander.

"Why it couldn't be John and Maryanne's girl could it?" Asked Neville's grandmother.

"Last I heard you disappeared," she said as Missy gave a nod.

"I did for a few years."

"Well you certainly have grown, last I saw you, you were a wee little thing. Look at you now."

Missy blushed as everyone looked at her, Charlie looking as if he were the victim of a love potion.

"Well Neville we best be off, have lots more to do today, say goodbye to your friends. It was a pleasure seeing you all again but please try and stay out of trouble. I don't want to replace another wand."

Harry looked confused, she seemed to have taken the necessity of getting another wand for Neville very well. Neville whispered that he had convinced Dumbledore not to mention that he had been in the Ministry of Magic earlier that summer and he had told her it had broke while he was practicing dueling with his friends. She already had a bird fit and calmed down considerably since. By that time Eric had his wand and they were sure Mrs. Weasley would be at Madam Malkin's so they made their way back to the shop. She was there waiting for them with a load of books. Bill and Charlie took them from her and she took to helping Ginny. Harry, Eric and Ron decided to go back to Quality Quidditch Supplies along with Bill and Charlie.

"Missy do you think these look sophisticated?"

"Yes, very. After you're done I'm going to have you help me pick some out. I haven't worn robes in a long time, I don't think any of mine will fit."

Just then Mrs. Weasley noticed the second broom in the corner and looked at Ginny.

"Who, pray tell, does that broom belong to?"

"Well Mum, I bought it."

"With what?"

"With my earnings."

"Earnings! What earnings?"

"The earnings I got from working for Fred and George." Ginny was now getting nervous because of the furiously red face Mrs. Weasley was developing.

"I explicitly told those two not to get you or Ron involved with their shenanigans!"

Now Ginny got defensive. "They aren't shenanigans! You should be proud of them and me. I have been learning to be independent, you know, self-sustaining. It's because of them you are buying these robes rather than a new broom!"

"Calm down both of you please," Missy said.

Mrs. Weasley looked at her and back at Ginny. She seemed to yield.

"I'm sorry Ginny, I just don't want to see you drop out of school like Fred and George. You are so much like them, stubborn, and I know if you put your mind to it you would. I know they will do fine but Ginny you are so smart and talented, I want something more for you!" tears were now welling in her eyes now.

"Don't worry mum, I know what I want to do and I'll have to stay in school if I want to do it. I won't drop out like Fred and George but if I can make a little extra money I'll do so as long as I can, and stay in school at the same time, okay."

Mrs. Weasley relented. She didn't mind Ginny helping her brothers as long as she had Ginny's word she would stay in school and make something of herself.

"I am so glad we got out of there or we might have had to listen to them talk

about boys or something. I think I would have melted," said Ron before making an impression that reminded Harry of an American movie he saw while staying at Mrs. Figg's house earlier that summer called _Wizard of Oz_, it had a witch that melted when the girl threw water on her.

"Yeah next thing you know they would have had us trying on robes with them," Harry said still laughing at Ron who was now lying on the ground twitching.

"You guys come on, I saw a new broom care kit in there I wanted to get. Get off the ground Ron!" Charlie demanded.

Ron got up and started brushing off. "Fine! You don't have to take my head off. "

"Hey Ron isn't that Luna?" Asked Harry, pointing to a short girl with long, dirty blond hair."

"Urgh, your right! Come on before she seeeees us," Ron said sounding real dreamy with his eyes open wide.

It was too late, she started toward them as they tried to duck into Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"Hullo Harry, Ron. Who are your friends?" Luna didn't look away from them until quite a few seconds later.

"Oh, hiya Luna, this is my Eric, that is Bill and that over there is Charlie," answered Harry politely as Ron turned to act as if he were admiring some compasses while rolling his eyes. "How was your summer?"

"Dad and I didn't do much exploring; he had too much to do concerning the magazine. After your interview subscriptions went through the roof."

"Got that many, huh?"

"No, they went through the roof. Someone put a hex on the printing press so everything that went through it would fly through the roof. We think it was one of Fudge's minions," Luna said in her dreamy tone.

Ron started choking, trying to stifle the laugh that had almost escaped. Luna looked at him and said he should go see the Apothecary for something to ease his cough, which made Ron choke even worse with laughter. Harry gave him a hostile look and he moved over to where Charlie had settled himself. Harry chatted with Luna until she said she had to get back to her dad.

"Okay Luna, I'll see you on the train."

"Oh you'll see me sooner. If you are staying with the Weasley's you'll be at Fred and George's grand opening won't you?"

"Yeah, I forgot all about it so I guess we will see you then." Harry waved as she left the store.

Harry and Mark walked over to Charlie and Ron who were discussing the different broom care kits.

"Why are you getting another, you just got one last week? You aren't getting Ginny a present too are you?" Ron asked accusingly.

"It's for a friend."

"Ooooh, that look gives it away. It's for Missy. You've got it bad, man. Have you kissed her yet?"

"What…What the he…Ron where do you get these ideas. You have a one-track mind! Of course I haven't kissed her. We are just…friends."

"Yeah but you know you'd like to be more. I can't blame you she's a looker…"

"This is my cousin you're talking about, you know," said Harry, startling Ron who thought he was still talking to Luna Lovegood.

"Sorry mate. She is though. I can see why Charlie gets stupid around her. She was the reason you missed the snitch twice last night." Ron said turning on Charlie.

"Get off it, Ron, or I'll tell everyone who you've been mooning over all summer." Charlie was looking fierce and Ron looked completely scandalized.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, you think I wouldn't huh? Well I'll tell you this, you say one more word and I'll make you wish you were never born."

Harry knew this was just a brotherly squabble but he was positive Ron would never win. The sheer massiveness of Charlie would overwhelm Ron before they even got started had it actually got physical. Charlie wasn't huge like his cousin Dudley, Charlie was in serious shape. He and Ron had both secretly wished they could be like Charlie in that way, but they would have to work with dragons for about six years to get there. Trying to get a young one from Hagrid's hut to the tallest tower in Hogwarts for Charlie's friends to pick up was more than enough to discourage them from that. At that point Bill came over to see if he could get in on the action but by that time Ron had realized it was a loosing battle and backed down.

"Well boys, I'm going to meet Fleur for lunch. I'll meet up with you latter," he informed them winking and handing them the bags of books he had taken off Mrs. Weasley's hands.

"You mean your meeting Fleur for a snogging session," Harry heard Ron mutter under his breath.

"You do have a one track mind," Harry whispered to him.

After Charlie finally decided on the kit that had first caught his eye they decided to go to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

Ginny was admiring the alterations that were made to her new robes as Hermione and Mrs. Weasley were helping pick out some for Missy.

"How about these?" The attendant asked. She had an arm full of rich jewel toned robes with flowing sheer fabric covering silky satin.

"Now that is more like it. Just because I'm going to be a teacher doesn't mean I have to dress like one."

Even Hermione was eyeing the fashions now. "I think I could use some new dress robes as well. Mum and Dad gave me some birthday money this year, How about this one?" She had picked an indigo one in the same cut as Ginny's.

"Ooooh! You'll have someone eating out of your hands in that!" said Ginny.

"Who?"

"Oh no one in particular. I was just saying that you'll for sure have one admirer in the least if you wear that." Ginny was trying to cover up a serious slip and Missy could sense it.

"I'm hungry, let's go get some ice cream," suggested Hermione.

Mrs. Weasley would normally have objected to eating sweets before lunch but she had gotten into the spirit of the day and even she was up for a sundae. Missy asked to have her purchases delivered and they set off.

Everyone was surprised to see each other, they had all arrived at the same time and sat together to enjoy ice cream sundaes. When they were done they made their way to the Leakey Cauldron to meet Arthur Weasley for lunch. Percey had decided not to join them as he said he had so much work to do. They weren't up for much after the sundaes so they spent most the hour chatting with Mr. Weasley about what was going on at the Ministry. Arthur had informed them that the trials had started to convict the Death Eaters who were seen in the Ministry the night Harry had gone there with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna. Harry wondered if Malfoy would have the audacity to show up at Hogwarts this year. He had hoped not but he knew it was a long shot; he would never be so lucky. At the end of the hour Arthur Weasley apparated back to his office and the rest of them made their way to Fred and George's new premises to check it out. When they arrived there was a huge display in the window of samples of all the different kinds of joke supplies they had invented. When the reached the door there was a sign that read: _BE WARNED! SERIOUSLY DANGEROUS THREE HEADED GUARD DOG. DO NOT ENTER UNLESS DOOR IS OPEN!_ Harry, Ron, and Hermione sniggered, and Charlie banged the knocker.

"Who is it!" someone yelled.

"Come on George you know it's us!"

George opened the door and shooed them in. They all looked at him and Mrs. Weasley asked him why they were being so ridiculous. They had told everyone they would be expecting them after they were done having lunch when they left early.

"Well we can't be too careful. We have a few enemies, all those jealous types, you know. Come in I'll give you the tour. Fred is working on some prototypes for some new improved fireworks."

"The ones you had before worked just fine." Hermione said sarcastically, remembering all the commotion they had caused in her transfiguration class last year.

George conveniently ignored Hermione and showed them what was on every shelf. Ginny seemed to know where everything was already and went about picking all the supplies she had decided to buy. After the tour was done Harry, Ron and Mark filled their arms full and proceeded to the register. George graciously let them have a 50 discount and said they had a considerable mark up so it would not be a problem. They got away with it because they didn't deal with middlemen and got their supplies on their own. This, of course, made Mrs. Weasley very nervous.

"It's okay mum, we just make it all ourselves, we don't buy it and put our label on it, it's cheaper that way!"

She still didn't seem to be too sure about the whole thing. She remembered the consorting they did with Mungdungus Fletcher last summer and wondered if he had anything to do with the "no middleman" situation. They all stayed for some time getting familiar with the shop and its contents. Fred and George had spent a considerable amount of time and energy developing new products and making more of the old. Harry was impressed with their work and was now glad for the investment of his Triwizard Cup prize money. When they were ready to leave Hermione showed up, having gone to Flourish and Blotts to purchase some books. Fred and George advised them to get to the store before opening hour that Saturday for the grand opening or they may never get into the building. They made their way back to The Leakey Cauldron to use the fireplace. Once home Harry and Ron settled down to a game of wizards chess watched by a fascinated Eric, Charlie was helping Mrs. Weasley fix the clock which had stopped again, while Ginny and Missy sat in front of the fire playing with Missy's bandy legged kneazle, and Hermione sitting in an overstuffed arm chair with her nose in one of her new books.

"Missy, you never got the books Dumbledore said you should get if you are going to take the DADA job." Hermione said as she had been distracted by a yelp Missy had let out when the kneazle kitten started chewing on her finger affectionately.

"I thought I would go on Saturday after the grand opening."

"Oh, dear it will be packed, I dare say not as pack as the year Gilderoy Lockhart did a book signing for his autobiography though," said Mrs. Weasley

"The books might be out of stock by then, maybe you can send an owl and have them reserved," injected Hermione.

Missy thought a moment, fingering the letter from her mother in her pocket and remembered the extensive library of defensive magic books her parents kept. "I think I might make a trip back home before I do. We had quite a few books that might be on this list."

"Really, what did your parents do, I mean obviously they were in the Order, but what was their profession?" Asked Hermione.

"They were aurors."

With this Missy had Harry and Ron's attention too. "They were aurors, really?" Asked Ron.

"Yes, they taught me everything they knew. I had entered my first year of auror training when they died."

"Wow, you were in training. What was it like?" Asked Harry.

"Tough, but they say the first year is always hardest. They like to weed out those who are not dedicated enough."

"I'm going to be an auror," said Harry.

"You'd probably do well. We come from a long line of Dark Magic Fighters, Harry."

"We do?"

"Of course! Hasn't anyone told you about our family history?"

"Only bits and pieces. Mostly just that I look like my dad but have my mum's eyes and that they were good people, talented you know."

"Harry, James was studying to be an auror too, well he was before you all went into hiding."

"He was?" Harry looked as if he'd been hit by a truck. His dad had wanted to be an auror. Why had he never thought to ask. He thought about it, he had never really asked many questions about his parents at all. After he'd seen Snape's memory of his dad picking on him and his mom chastising James for it he'd asked Sirius and Lupin if he was really as mean as Snape's memory revealed him to be and why his mum didn't seem to like his dad much but that was about it. Ginny had kept quiet but when Harry caught a glance at her he could tell something was going on in her head and wondered what it was.

Just then there was a rap at the front door and Mrs. Weasley went to see who it was. Dumbledore had come to pay his second visit of the day.

"Good evening all, I see someone got a new pet," he said looking down at the kneazle kitten, that had bounded into his foot in it's excitement to meet someone new, with a little sparkle in his eye. He sat down at the table. "I came to call on Missy and Harry. I have some business to discuss with both of them."

"Kids, why don't you go up stairs," Mrs. Weasley instructed rather than requested.

They groaned as they made their way up to the bedrooms. Before Ginny reached the stairs, however, she pulled out her two way mirror and whispered Harry's name. Seeing this he pulled his out and answered while Mrs. Weasley offering tea and some biscuits distracted the others. He stuffed the mirror in his pocket and sat down next to Missy.

"Harry, as you know 12 Grimmauld Place is not an option for headquarters, Kreacher is too much a liability. I was thinking that we might use your house, Missy. It has not been compromised and I've kept it in good order in expectation of you joining the magical world again. Would that be acceptable to you?"

"Yes, I think that would be the perfect use for it while I am teaching. My mother and father wished me to make it available for the Order if there was a need."

"We will have to make it a little more secure but it is ideal for the Order, good location. I do have reason to believe we will need to set it up to house a permanent guard that will be accessible to those of us who are at Hogwarts.

"I was going to go have a look at it later this week. We could all stay for a few days to get it in order. That is if you want to," Missy said.

"We might as well. Best to have it ready as soon as possible," answered Mrs. Weasley.

It was settled, they would go see Missy's old house. The more she thought about it, it just seemed the right place for the Order to set up headquarters. Missy was not, however, looking forward to it all that much, as it was the place of her parents' death. It was necessary though, and she knew it was time to cross that bridge, to really face that demon head on. Dumbledore didn't stay much longer and when he had gone Missy and Harry made their way upstairs. They heard Bill apparate downstairs and he and Charlie start making their way up the stairs behind them. Missy lagged behind and Harry stopped on the landing just above when he heard Bill mention Mad Eye Moody.

"Ran into Moody after lunch with Fleur, He says there is rumor of a plot to get the Death Eaters out of Azkaban if they are convicted. He also has reason to believe that we will need to keep an eye on their kids, the ones that are students at Hogwarts. That'll probably be up to you two. He told me you took the DADA position Missy,"

"Amazing how fast news gets out!" Retorted Missy.

"We've got a new headquarters Bill, we'll be checking it out soon," informed Charlie.

"Not Grimmauld Place? Good that portrait was bloody annoying."

"No it's my old house outside London."

"Nice! It's big, I heard."

"Yeah, in fact it'll fit all of us nicely and then some."

"Good, the Order is expanding more everyday."

"We are going to have a meeting soon aren't we Bill? We haven't had one in a long time."

"I'd say so. We need one, Moody has got quite a bit of information we will need to act on soon. He wasn't too specific but by the sound of it the Dementors are on the loose, some have been spotted in Hogsmead. They had to place a few members there to keep an eye on their movements. I personally think You-Know-Who is planning to go after Harry again. The bastard is fool enough to get that close to Dumbledore! I'm not sure his brains were fully restored when the rest of his body was."

"I don't know, he seemed to have been in top form in the Ministry, I just hope he doesn't try using Harry again, but then again he doesn't have a prophesy to go after does he?"

"I suppose he was just trying to lie low, he's made his appearance and everyone knows he is back now. He's not going to hide anymore. What use will Harry be?"

"He's a Legilimens, he might try to use Harry to get information on our whereabouts, the information we do have about the Death Eaters movements and whatnot, which we share with him."

"Snape was supposed to have taught him some Occlumency last year."

"You know that never panned out. The fool got angry about something and quit teaching him you told me so yourself. If you ask me it's entirely his fault Harry was lured to the Ministry that night. The guy is impossible to learn anything from. There is no way he made it easy for Harry to learn Occlumency."

"So Snape was teaching Harry Occlumency," Missy said more to herself than to Bill and Charlie. "Did he try to teach him Legilimencey?"

"No, he didn't have a need for it. He just needed to keep You-Know-Who out of his head. I think Dumbledore is planning to take the lessons over this year so there is no chance of history repeating itself."

"We better get to our rooms," suggested Bill.

"Okay."

"Charlie, can you wait a minute?"

"What is it?"

"Can you, I mean…would it be possible for you to go with me tomorrow, I wanted to go see the house before everyone else does. I'm not sure it would be wise for me to go alone."

Harry was startled into action the moment he heard Bill suggest they get to their rooms and bounded up the stairs a quickly and quietly as he could. Just as he reached the third landing a hand reached out of the door and pulled him in.

"What the…"

"Don't worry, just get in here. Harry, what was that all about, why would Dumbledore include you in that kind of meeting if it had so little to do with you?"

Harry was a bit nervous because of this inquisition. He was not about to subject Ginny or Hermione to the realization that Harry was in deeper than any of them knew. The revelation of his connection to Voldemort through the prophecy last June, the fact that he would have to be the one to kill Voldemort, that no one else but he could, was not something he was ready to share with them. He credited his inclusion in the little conversation to the fact that Dumbledore could no longer shelter him from the truth anymore. Harry, however, had no intention of letting his friends know, not yet anyway.

"I…er…I don't know, maybe because the old headquarters belongs to me now," he said trying as best he could to make an excuse.

Ginny eyed him suspiciously. "Harry, out with it, if they have inducted you into the Order it would be nice if you were honest with us."

"Ginny, Missy is on her way up here and if she sees me in your room she's going to know something is up."

"Harry don't avoid the subject. Missy isn't going to know any better, now answer me. Did Dumbledore decide to let you be in the Order?"

"No Ginny, I'm not in the Order." He was telling the truth but he couldn't help feel like he was lying to her because there was so much he had not told them. At that moment Missy walked in.

Missy walked into Ginny's room to find Harry and Ginny staring at each other. She could tell Harry was feeling guilty about something and Ginny was not at all happy with him. They looked at her and she locked onto his eyes. She could see him in Dumbledore's office and Dumbledore was explaining something. She focused hard on his eyes for a few moments reading the memory. He was determined to keep this from Ginny, but why?

Harry looked at her as she entered the room further. Her gaze didn't falter and he got the same feeling he would get from Snape when he was reading his mind during Occlumency lessons but for some reason he didn't fight it. He didn't want to. She would find this information out from the other Order members anyways so he didn't feel the need to hide this particular memory.

"I'm sorry I'm I interrupting something?"

"No."

"Harry, may I speak with you a moment."

"Sure," he answered apprehensively.

They made there way downstairs, Harry following behind. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his two-way mirror to make sure it was not transmitting anything to Ginny's. He knew what this conversation would be about without having to ask. The mirror was not on and he stuffed it deep into his pants pocket. They stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"Harry I…"

"Outside, these walls have ears."

Missy looked at him confused but followed.

"Harry I'm sorry I…er…I know Legilimencey, you do know what that is don't you?"

"Yes, I am aware you saw my memories, its okay."

"I could tell you were both touching a nerve with each other. It's just second nature for me to use it, I was forced to check people out in the Muggle world so often I taught myself to automatically read people. I'm not even aware I'm doing it sometimes."

"Missy it's okay! I know you weren't trying to be intrusive or anything. Besides what you saw you would have found out about sooner or later better you find out from me."

"Why were you keeping it from Ginny then?"

"I've put my friends through enough. Last year at the end of summer term some hard things happened to me and I didn't want to talk to anyone. Now I just don't think it would be fair making my friends carry one more burden."

'That is what friends are for, and it's not really fair of you to keep something this huge from them. They have a right to know what could happen to you Harry. They will make up their own minds if they are going to carry any burdens or not. You can't do the same thing Dumbledore did to you, you have to tell them the truth so they can be prepared."

"You act as if I am going to die!"

"That's not what I'm getting at. I'm just trying to help you see that this prophesy about you and Voldemort does affect them too. There will be a final showdown Harry and it will probably involve more people than just you and Voldemort. They have a right to know what is coming so they can prepare themselves."

"You remind me of someone," Harry said with a sad smile.

"Who would that be?"

"Sirius, he wanted us…me to be informed, prepared you know."

"Sounds like him, he was a good man."

"Yeah, the best."

"So, are you going to be honest with your friends?"

"Yes, but I need time, I need to think about the best way to break it to them."

"Just be honest, that is all Ginny was asking of you. It'll be the best way to protect them."

They made there way back to the house. Harry felt like a great weight was lifted the moment he decided to tell Ron, Hermione, and Ginny about the prophesy. He wondered if that was the way Dumbledore had felt in June when he told Harry the truth. At Ginny's door he saw her looking out at him. She looked disappointed and it broke his heart. She had done so much to make sure he didn't feel left out unlike last summer and he had just shut her out in return. He knew he couldn't do that again.


	4. Chapter 4 The House of Gildas Gryffindor

**A/N:** Well here is chapter 4 and there is more to come! If anyone is so inspired feel free to check out my yahoo group, link is in my profile. And calling all artisits I'd love to see any renditions of the characters in this fic either JKR's or my Missy. Lots of love to my beta for this and all my fics, Brett. Hope you all enjoy :).

**Chapter 4: The House of Gildas Gryffindor**

Missy grabbed the small parcel she had retrieved from her vault as well as the large Papyrus envelope and tiptoed up to Charlie's door and gave it a rap.

"Charlie, you awake?"

"Yeah, come in."

Missy slipped in. He offered her a seat on the side of his bed and she took it.

"We will need to take the Knight Bus, the house was taken off the floo network years ago and my dad rigged it so you couldn't apparate into it. You do have muggle clothes don't you? We will be in a muggle neighborhood."

"Yeah I've got some from the World Cup but you'll have to let me know if they'll do," he said pulling out an old pair of jeans and a sweatshirt.

"That will work. I'll go, you get changed."

Missy slipped out and traversed the rest of the stairs quietly as not to wake anyone. Within moments Charlie joined her and they went out to signal the bus. It appeared within seconds and they boarded it. It took a good bit of time before they reached the outskirts of Missy's old neighborhood. The sun was just rising and everyone was still quiet in bed. The bus stopped in front of a large gate and Missy tapped it several times wither wand and it opened then led Charlie to a large well-kept mansion. She pulled the parcel out of her jacket pocket and unwrapped it. It was an ancient looking key with a lion engraved on the top that she forced into the keyhole and turned. The sound of twelve different locks being unengaged followed. They stepped over the threshold and were greeted by a little house elf who had large pointy ears that wiggled when she talked, she had one little ringlet of red hair that was tied atop her head with a yellow bow, and a small bulb like nose. She was wearing a little kitchen apron over a large bathroom towel that was tied around her like a roman toga that trailed slightly behind her.

"Ooooh dear! The Miss Potter has returned! Why has Sir Dumbledore not told me my Missus is coming back? Ooooh Lulla is so happy to see her Missus!"

"Hullo Lulla. He did not know I would come home today. We will be having quite a few guests and I came to check things over. It's going to be a bit like things were before Harry defeated Voldemort, Lulla, and the Order of the Phoenix will be using the house now."

"Ooooh, Lulla has heard the rumors; things are getting bad Lulla has heard." She said with a mixture of fear and caution.

"Yes they are but they will get better, don't you worry," Missy answered patting her on the head. "This is Charlie, he came to help me go through things today and get ready."

"The house is still the same as when you left it Missus. I tried hard to keep it just as you left it, Sir Dumbledore said you would be coming back someday and I wanted to give you a treat."

"Thank you Lulla. We are going to the library can you get us some tea and if you have something to eat, that too?"

"Ooooh, yes Missus Lulla will make you some breakfast," she called while scurrying toward the kitchen.

"Come on lets take inventory."

They made there way to the library. It was a great room with shelves full of old leather bound books. It smelt of old musty paper. There were cases of Dark Magic Detectors behind a grand willow desk. Two rich leather chairs and a teacart sat before the fire that had lit itself the moment they entered the room, and large elaborately woven dragon mane rug lie on the floor in the middle of the room. Missy crossed over to the desk and opened the top middle drawer. She fiddled with the back of it until it gave way. Then she pulled out a silk handkerchief and unfolded it, it was another key almost identical to the one she used to open the front door. She pocketed both and slipped the large envelope into the drawer. Just then a plate of sausages and toast appeared on the teacart along with a hot pot of tea, two cups and saucers, milk and a bowl of sugar. They sat themselves in the leather chairs and started eating.

"I should have sent and owl to Dumbledore and asked him how many would be housed here so I could ready the bedrooms. I think I'll see if Lulla can go to Hogwarts to check."

"Never mind sending Lulla, I have a two way mirror, I can have dad send a note with Errol before he goes to work." Charlie pulled his mirror out and contacted Arthur Weasley with the request. "Okay he has it taken care of so what should we do in the meantime?"

"I guess check out the rooms and grounds. It's been a long time since I've been here."

They both finished their tea and went about exploring each room. Lulla was right, not a thing had changed. The sitting room was still full of overstuffed furniture and a large, red and gold leaf family crest with a lion engraved in the middle crossed with two ruby encrusted swards over the grand mantelpiece. Near the window there was a very technical looking brass telescope. The dinning room housed a gigantic oak table with chairs lining each side and one at each end. The kitchen looked out to a large garden with a small green house in the north corner. They then checked all the additional rooms, everything seeming in order so they made their way back to the library.

"It's a wonder, seems like only yesterday I was here," Missy commented looking

around at all the books.

They were silent for a while and Missy was starting to get uneasy. Suddenly

Charlie spoke.

"Why did you want me to come with you?"

"I don't know…I guess I just needed someone I could trust to come with me. Last time I was here I saw my parents die and I didn't trust myself to keep my head."

"Oh."

Charlie hesitated then leaned in and at that very moment the door of the library opened.

"Pardon me. I had no idea, I'll just go. I'd hate to interrupt two lovers such as yourselves. "

The moment was spent. "Stay, Professor Dumbledore. It's all right."

"If you insist, and Missy dear, call me Albus, well not after school has started, but while we are meeting on Order business we can dispense with the formalities.

"What ever you say… Albus."

"Charlie I received your father's owl and thought I would join you two. I don't know that we will need to house many on a regular basis excepting perhaps Lupin; he wants to be closer to the rest of us in the Order and was getting tired of Grimmauld Place. The sight of Kreacher was starting to get to him I'm afraid and if we had, by chance, missed administering his monthly dose of Wolfsbane Potion He probably would have done him in. Lulla will be more attentive during those trying times; I dare say Lupin will be pampered."

"He's familiar enough with the house. He'd probably feel right at home. Everything is safe, just as my parents left it," Missy said, suddenly changing the subject.

"Good, good. With the Dementors on the loose near Hogwarts we may need all the help we can get. Your grandfather put a permanent disillusionment charm on the grounds, did he not? The neighbors will see nothing unusual if they have view of them will they?"

"Yes he did, it is also impossible to apparate here as you know."

"Ah yes, that will keep things a bit perplexing for the Ministry. They won't be able to track our movements as easily if we don't use magic to arrive. I will also make myself secret keeper of these headquarters so that is added security also."

"The Ministry is still a problem?"

"Only a few within it, but better safe than sorry. I will call a meeting for this evening if that is acceptable to you."

"Yes, I'd say we better. We can go back to the Burrow and let everyone know. Let's plan for eight o'clock then. "

With that Dumbledore was up and retreating toward the door, Missy and Charlie in his wake. They walked back to where they had disembarked the Knight Bus and signaled it once again. The ride to the Burrow didn't seem nearly as long and they reached the house just as lunch was being cleared.

"Oh dears you're back! I'm sorry I thought you would be much longer. I'll whip you something up, just be a moment."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley."

"Molly dear, call me Molly."

"Mum, we've got a meeting tonight at eight, at the new headquarters," Charlie whispered to her.

"We might as well take the whole lot with us Molly. There is enough room for everyone. It is much closer to London and we can go to the Grand Opening of the joke shop by Knight Bus."

"Well, if you don't mind. It will give everyone a change of scenery," Molly said looking around her kitchen. Missy got the distinct impression that Molly was thinking of a change more for herself than anyone else. "Kids get your things packed up we're going to stay at Missy's for a bit. Make it quick!"

Within the hour everyone was packed and standing out waiting for the bus. Ron was not to keen on the idea of taking it but was told to stop whining as it was the only way to get there. The second trip seemed even longer with the bus needing to take more stops. Eventually they made it. As they got off the bus Missy instructed them to go a few at a time so they didn't attract the neighbor's attention and each group needed to wait a bit before setting off. Before she set off she told them the house address. Eventually they all made it and were safe inside without having attracted any undue attention. Missy showed them to the upstairs rooms. Harry, Ron and Eric shared a room next to Missy, Hermione and Ginny. Bill and Charlie bunked together and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley took a room for themselves. They saved another for Lupin and a few others for any stray Order members that might need to stay. After dropping their stuff they went down to the sitting room to wait for the others to show up. Harry was intrigued by the family crest on the wall and asked what it was for.

"This is the crest of Gildas Gryffindor, Harry. We are the last of his descendants."

"Gildas Gryffindor?"

"Yes, didn't you know we are the descendants of Godric Gryffindor, his father was Gildas. He was a great Auror. He developed the most challenging criteria for Auror training. The Ministry had to ease up a bit because they didn't have any new recruits for a hundred years."

"So your saying that we are Gryffindors, by blood?"

"Yes Harry," Missy answered with a mixture of amusement and wonder at his reaction.

"So I do belong in Gryffindor!"

"It's not who you descend from Harry, it's who you are that puts you in a certain house. I have told you this before," interrupted the voice of Dumbledore from behind him. "You chose Gryffindor even though you were promised greatness in another house, which is what put you there."

Harry smiled at the remembrance of the conversation he had with Dumbledore after the defeat of Tom Riddle in his second year.

"Our friends will be showing up momentarily, Missy will you come help me get them situated?"

"Of course." She said, getting up.

As they made their way to the hall Mungdungus Fletcher was pushing a large crate the size of a horse with Lupin and Moody's help. Once in they unhinged one end and a disgruntled Hippogriff ventured out.

"What on earth?"

"He was a fugitive along with Sirius; we couldn't leave him with Kreacher. It's okay Missy he will stay in my room, he is quite used to being indoors by now."

"If you're sure. The grounds in back are disillusioned so he would be safe there too," Missy said hesitantly.

"That is even better. Through the kitchen right?"

"That would be the most direct route."

Missy had not let her eyes stray for one minute thinking if she did she would have just been seeing a mirage. Slowly all the members who could make it to the meeting trickled in. Finally eight o'clock rolled around and Dumbledore started the meeting, not before the teenagers were shooed up to the rooms, however. Ginny went into action activating her two way mirror, connecting with Fred and Gorge. They all gathered in the boys' room and listened.

"Thank you all for coming. We have decided to use Gryffindor mansion as headquarters. As you all know Grimmauld Place was compromised and Missy Potter has been gracious enough to…"

"What the…get out of my way!" They heard someone growl behind the door. Missy got up to check. She found herself facing a very foul looking Severus Snape.

"Who, pray tell do you think you are addressing my house elf in such a manner?" She greeted him defiantly.

"That pathetic excuse of a house elf, and who are you supposed to be?" He retorted glowering at her, his eyes roaming up and down her form.

"I am Mistress of this house and I would advise you to treat the inhabitants of this household with respect or you will have me to answer to," she spat.

"Artemis Potter, I should have known. Arrogant just like the rest of your family!"

"You will check yourself sir or you will have a situation on your hands you will regret!" Missy had her wand pointed dangerously close to Snape's sallow face. The Order members were slowly migrating toward the scene, Fred and George at the very front when Dumbledore glided to the two of them.

"Please, friends, calm yourselves."

"I apologize sir."

"As you should, this is neither your home nor your house elf to mistreat. Please join us in the sitting room I will call on you to give us an update on the activities in Hogsmead later."

"Yes sir," Snape capitulated, reluctantly taking his gaze off of Missy and following them back to the meeting.

"Bloody hell, she just about took his head off from the sound of it. Remind me not to get on her bad side Harry!" Said Ron.

Everyone in the room had a smirk on their faces. No one had ever thought Snape could be cut down to size.

"He's always talking about the Potters being arrogant, if you ask me it's he who is arrogant, the way he treated sweet little Lulla."

"Hermione you aren't thinking we need to free Lulla now are you?"

"No Ron! Honestly you could be a little supportive though. House elves deserve equal treatment too."

"You just don't get it do…"

"Hush! They're starting again," Ginny barked.

"Severus what news have you got from Hogsmead?"

"They are planning something but I can't seem to find out what, we have to be on guard. It would not be advisable to let the students off grounds until we have this situation under control."

"That is obvious, but there is also the risk that the Dementors will try and get onto the grounds. They have before and now they have even more motivation to do so. We have to find a way to stop them before they go too far. I fear a constant guard will not be enough."

"Is there any risk of Voldemort trying to read Harry's mind?" Asked Missy.

"Yes, there is always that risk since he knows the connection exists. I dare say he will be careful not to take advantage of it in the near future though, he knows we know about it so he will wait until he thinks we are least on guard. That being so I will find a replacement to teach Harry Occlumency this year since his lessons were cut short," Dumbledore said this glancing ever so quickly to Snape.

"Harry, have you been practicing at all this summer?" Asked Hermione.

"Yeah, a bit. I think it's working. I haven't had any nightmares and my scar doesn't hurt as often. Which means one of two things, Voldemort isn't feeling any strong emotions or I'm actually shutting him out."

"Maybe you could teach the DA this year, you know, what ever Dumbledore's replacement shows you."

"Ron he has to know Legilimencey to teach Occlumency so that would be pretty much impossible."

"It was just a thought."

"Maybe he'll ask Missy to teach me."

"What, she's a Legilimens? I'm in trouble!" Ginny exclaimed waving the two-way mirror in the air.

"She can't read your mind if you don't look her in the eye."

"So what am I supposed to do look at my feet every time she walks into the room? That won't look suspicious or anything!"

"Well Ginny if you didn't go around spying on everyone, putting yourself in precarious positions like you have been you wouldn't have a reason to be worried."

"Oh stop it Hermione, you know just as well as I do that this is the only way we're going to get any information," her eyes flashing at Harry, making a new wave of guilt wash over him for not being honest with her the night before.

"I just think there are probably less risky, less incriminating ways to get information."

"Lay off Hermione, Ginny knows what she's doing."

"Stay out of this Ron!"

"All of you quit bickering, NOW!" They stopped, stunned by Harry's outburst.

"Ginny, I can't teach you everything but you can try clearing your mind so that there is nothing to tip her off. She can't read your mind if there is nothing to read."

"Harry I don't think it's as simple as reading minds, there is more to it than that. It's much more complex."

"Hermione you are starting to sound like Snape."

"It's just…"

"They're changing subjects, quite down."

"Is there any chance of there being any other weapons he might go after, or was the prophesy the only one?"

"Tonks there are many weapons he might try to use but he has been prevented from getting his hands on the most powerful one. The prophesy being destroyed was for the best."

"What exactly was the big deal, didn't he already know what it was?"

"Not entirely, there was more to it than he was made aware of, it is not knowing the entire prophesy that keeps him fearful of me and that is what we need until Harry is ready to face him."

"Ready? Hasn't he already done so a few times" Injected Charlie. "I'd say he's more ready than any of us will ever be."

"He is still young, and full of himself. He needs quite a bit of knocking down to size before he is capable of understanding his roll in this war," hissed Snape.

"You underestimate him Severus. He is much more capable than you have ever given him credit for. I would have stopped you from treating him the way you do long ago had it not been a risk to do so. You need to remember he is not James. He has been through a great deal more pain than his father ever would have wanted for him and has come out of it remarkably well. You would do well to remember that."

Harry felt pride well up inside of him for a moment at hearing Dumbledore defend his character to Snape but it vanished the moment he realized all that was said would make for a great deal of explaining to his friends who were all staring at him. He still had not told them everything and he could see it catching up to him. If he did not tell them now it would be much harder to do so later. He cleared his throat.

"I guess now's the time to tell you..."

"There is more to the prophesy mate, why haven't you told us?" asked Ron.

"That would be nice seeing as how we're you friends!" Said Hermione at the same time Ron spoke.

"Don't get mad Hermione, Harry's been through enough."

"It's okay Ron. She has a right to be upset, I would be too if I thought any of you were keeping things from me." Harry said sheepishly, remembering how he had acted last summer when he arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place. "Here it is, I am the only one who can kill Voldemort and he's the only one who can kill me. I was chosen by him as his equal and therefore one of us will have to destroy the other. We can't exist together; one can't exist while the other is still alive. So…that's it."

They all looked at him, stunned, scarcely able to take in what they had just heard. Harry Potter, their friend, fellow Hogwarts student was the only one who could defeat Lord Voldemort.

**A/N:** I'd love to hear what you think so please review.


	5. Chapter 5 After the Confession

**AN:** Thanks to Brett my Beta, as always! Sorry it took so long to update. Oh and by the way this is officially AU now that HBP is out but I knew it would be with my own OC added in the mix and all. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 5: After the Confession**

The firestorm that Harry had to endure from Hermione and Ginny was almost as frightening as Harry and Ron's encounter with the giant spider Aragog in the Forbidden Forest their second year. Hermione was ranting and raving about how much danger Harry was in and how careful he would have to start being while pacing back and forth. Ginny, on the other hand, was giving him a look that gave Harry the distinct impression that she was considering performing a bat boggy hex on him at that very moment. Ron did what he could to calm Hermione down and Harry avoided looking at Ginny at all costs. It took some time for things to calm down. In all the commotion they didn't realize the meeting was still taking place until Ron piped up in an attempt to change the subject.

"We're missing the meeting mates, we need to keep focus or we won't know what is going on this year."

"You're right, we should pay attention," said Harry, glad that at least Ron was on his side. A twinge of guilt hit Harry in the stomach, once again, remembering how he had acted when he felt Ron and Hermione were keeping things from him the summer before. Ron had been much more gracious at hearing the revelation that his best friend had kept a very important secret from all of them. Hermione and Ginny however, were a totally different story. He could still feel Ginny's hot glare and Hermione was muttering all different kinds of precautions she would be enforcing.

The meeting was soon over and they all removed any trace of there eavesdropping. Harry knew he was in for it once they all got a chance to talk again and decided it would be better for all if he, just for once, kept his mouth shut and let them blow off steam, whether or not he would actually listen to any of it was another story. Ron tugged Harry's shirt and started whispering in Harry's ear.

"Harry lets go get some snacks from the kitchen before they make us go to bed," Ron suggested

"Sounds good mate," Harry said.

They made their way to the kitchen. It was a dream. The little house elf had made all kinds of deserts. She had every kind of snack food imaginable in the icebox. The two boys loaded up two trays that were resting on the counter.

"So it true Harry, you are the only one that can kill V…Voldemort?"

"Guess so, not looking forward to it really."

"Don't blame you. So if he is the only one who can kill you how's it that he didn't do it right when you were a baby?"

"It's complicated really, see when my mum died trying to protect me she sort of put a protective spell around me and Voldemort's curse just bounced off it and onto him, I guess."

"Bloody hell, Harry, I've never herd of anything like that!"

"Yeah, pretty mad, huh. So now I'm the one who's got to kill him or the rest of the world is in trouble."

"I'll say!Harry you've got to kill him, I mean things can't to the dogs like they did before. We got to figure out what you're going to do mate." Ron said in a small whisper as they both made their way up the stairs to their room.

Hermione and Ginny were snuggled into bed When Missy walked in, looking slightly wound up from the meeting. She could tell the girls were frustrated about something.

"What's going on? You two seem to be in a foul sort of mood."

"It's Harry; he's gone and kept the biggest secret of centuries from his friends since the last term of last year! The git. We went through so much and he couldn't even tell us what was really going on!"

"Ginny, calm yourself. He meant well. He didn't want to burden you with all that. He was trying to look out for all of you."

"It doesn't matter Missy, he should know by now that we can deal with a lot of really big stuff. He doesn't need to protect us we've learned how to do so ourselves. That is what Ginny is so mad about."

"That's right! I am so sick of everyone thinking I am too young and fragile to take care of myself. Harry doesn't need to protect me."

"Of course he doesn't, but better he care enough for you to try and protect you than not."

A twinge of guilt fell over Ginny. She knew Missy was right and hated to admit it on one hand but relished the thought secretly. She had never stopped caring for him and it had grown into something a bit more than a crush in the last several months. She knew what she had to do. Missy could sense this realization come over Ginny.

"I think you should talk to him Ginny, he was just trying to be your friend. If you don't like the way he's doing so tell him, give him a chance to explain his actions."

It was as if Missy had been reading Ginny's feelings and thoughts for the simple reason that she had been. Missy shooed her down the hallway to the room he was staying in and closed the door.

"I wonder how the Order is planning to protect him." Hermione muttered as Missy readied herself for bed.

"We have our ways Hermione, worrying will not help him, try acting normal."

"Worried is normal, if I were not worrying he would know something was wrong!"

"Fair enough, but know that Dumbledore has everything under control."

"What happens if another Umbridge comes along and gets him sacked or worse what if he dies?"

"Morbid little thing aren't we? Do you really think that he'll get himself sacked or killed?"

"Who knows! Anything can happen."

"Well it won't so close your eyes and go to sleep before I put a sleeping spell on you!" Missy said, only half joking.

Harry and Ron met Ginny on the stairs. She was looking a bit sheepish.

"Harry may I have a word?"

"Sure."

He shooed Ron, awkwardly giving him the tray that he had been holding then turned to face Ginny.

"First off I want to apologize for the way I acted this evening."

"It's okay Ginny, I understand."

"No, I don't think you do. I got mad because not only had you kept one of the biggest secrets from us, your friends, but that you were doing it to try and protect us."

"Well not entirely. At first I just didn't want to talk to anyone about it but then I realized that after all you guys did for me last year, going to the ministry with me…well I just couldn't ask you all to shoulder this burden as well. You won't be able to protect me, but I can protect you by not getting the lot of you involved in my problems."

"But Harry it's our choice if we want to get involved. We are the ones to decide what we do, not you!"

"I know Ginny; I just wanted to be a good friend to you. It's hard you know, the situation I'm in, and I don't want you to get hurt on account of me."

"Well I for one don't need protecting. I thought we were partners, and now I find out you still think of me as a kid who can't take care of herself. I hate that Harry, I really do!"

"I'm sorry Ginny; I just couldn't bare it if any of you got hurt more on my account, okay."

"Well Harry, I would rather get hurt because I was fighting than die as an innocent bystander. We will be fine so long as we know what to expect, well at least as long as we know as much as we can possibly find out."

"You are right Ginny, no more secrets, I promise."

"Good, I don't want to have to put one of my bat boggy hexes on you."

"I don't want you to either." Harry replied, feeling as if a thick cloud had lifted.

He hated for Ginny to be mad at him. She meant a lot to him and had done so much to make him feel included while he was staying at the Dursley's. He thought of all this while they silently walked up the stairs and to their respective rooms. When he had closed the door behind him he had a sudden urge to go strait to sleep. He had had a very long day and although all the treats he and Ron had nicked from the kitchen were calling his name his bed was doing so much louder. He made his excuses to Ron and Eric and slipped beneath the covers. They continued eating as Ron told Eric the story of the larger than life game of wizard's chess he, Harry and Hermione had to play their first year while they were trying to find the sorcerer's stone before Snape could steal it, and how it wasn't Snape but Voldemort who had been after it. He was, of course, embellishing quite a bit but Eric was eating every word and Harry didn't have the heart to correct Ron.

The next morning Harry woke up early, the sun had just risen and was filling the sky with a plethora of colors. He liked it at Missy's house; it was a stark contrast to Sirius' home. There was no evidence of prejudice toward muggles or wizards that were not pure blood. Pictures lined the walls along the hallways; all had cheerful looking wizards and witches. He stopped in front of a photo of a large family. There were his parents, his mother looking very pregnant and his father with his arms around her shoulders. Next to them was someone who resembled his father but several years older, Harry thought it must have been his uncle because sitting in front of him was a woman holding a teenage girl that looked just like Missy. Sirius was standing on the other side of his mom and dad. A graying man and woman stood behind them on what must have been a platform because they were taller than every one else. They were all waving at him and mouthing, "I love you". He jumped when he heard a door close and turned to see who it was. Missy padded quietly toward him.

"It's my favorite picture, the last we had done before…well…you know."

"I wish I could have known them all," replied Harry, voice giving way a bit. He swallowed hard to keep back the tears.

"I'll get a copy for you, if you'd like, Harry."

He nodded. He knew if he spoke all the emotion he had been stuffing down would erupt and he would no longer be able to control himself. He would be in a pond of tears right there in the hallway for anyone to see.

"I told them," he said a moment later.

"Told Ron and Hermione and Ginny about the prophesy, you mean?"

"Yeah."

"How did that go?"

"Well good and not so good. Ron seemed to take it well. He even told Hermione to back off a bit. Hermione reacted the way she always does. Getting all worried, but Ginny, Ginny was the worst. I thought I would have gotten a little more sympathy from her. It turned out okay, she and I talked it out, but I don't know. I thought she would have understood and then all this stuff about not wanting to be protected."

"I know where she is coming from; I felt the same way with your father and his friends. I would tag along with them during the holidays. They would always try to hide stuff from me even after I proved I could handle it. Girls don't always like it when you treat them as if they are weak and Ginny is not weak. She is very strong willed if you haven't noticed."

"Don't worry I noticed. I guess it's just that she's Ron's little sister and the Weasley's are family to me, I don't want anything to happen to them."

"I understand Harry."

He was quiet for a while then changed the subject. "Do you have any ideas for DADA class this year?"

"Not as of yet, I was going to go through some of my books and see what I need to get."

"You know we started a club last year when the ministry changed the requirements. We would have ended up failing our OWL's if we hadn't."

"Really, so it went well then?"

"Yeah, really well. It was Hermione's idea and they all made me leader. We practiced dueling and stuff. We should do more of that."

"Definitely. You should keep it up, the club, I mean. There is stuff I won't be able to teach you because of the ministry dictated curriculum but maybe I can give you some of my old textbooks from Auror training and you can use those."

"That would be fantastic!" Harry had not noticed that they had made their way into the library until that moment.

"Here they are, they're yours, put them to good use."

He sat in one of the old leather chairs and started reading. He usually was not interested in any book that didn't involve Quidditch but he quickly became engrossed. Slowly everyone else made their way into the library. No one felt like having a formal breakfast. Hermione prodded Harry in the arm.

"What are you reading?"

"Missy's old Auror training books, I'm coming up with some amazing stuff to teach everybody this year." He lowered his voice. "I think we should teach ourselves to become anamagi."

"We could. From what I gather the ministry hasn't fully admitted to the wrong doing of Umbridge and Fudge. They haven't lifted many of the restrictions on the Defense curriculum. There may be a need to vamp up our efforts. I have been reading up on Occlumency and Legilimencey, I think I might be able to teach myself and at some point others as well."

Harry looked at her, astonished by her ambitiousness. "Hermione you will never cease to amaze me!"

"Well I figured it would be easier for us to work on it than you having to learn it from Snape. We could practice together."

"Sounds like a plan. Maybe Missy can give us some pointers."

"What are you two whispering about?" Ginny asked, startling Harry and Hermione.

"Just discussing the DA."

"Oooh, have any good ideas?"

"Yeah but I think I'll keep them a secret." Harry joked, winking at Ginny. She gave him a sly look back.

"It better be worth waiting for."

Ron sauntered over and flopped into another chair that had been conjured by someone, eyes still half shut. Harry tossed Ron one of the books he had already skimmed.

"Wha…homework already?"

"Come on Ron! You'll like that one. It's about how to become an anamagi." At that Ron opened the book Harry had tossed in his lap and shortly was engrossed just as the others had become."

"What's this, all the adolescents are reading, How come you never did this when I was teaching? Well except you Hermione." Lupin had just come in from feeding Buckbeak with Eric, who wanted to meet his first dangerous magical creature. He sat down and tipped one of the books so he could read the title. They all smiled and mumbled incoherently then returned their attention to their reading. Eric had taken to entertaining himself with Missy's baby kneazle then wandered off to find someone more exciting. The four of them spent much of the day pouring over defense books and only stopped briefly for a late lunch.

"I never thought I'd see my brother with his nose in a book for more than five minutes." Charlie teased. "I didn't know you could read."

"Shut it." Ron muttered.

"Stop it you two and eat your lunch. I want you all up by the crack of dawn so we can be at the shop early. Oh and these came from Hogwarts." Mrs. Weasley handed them all letters with the school seal on them. They opened them as she rattled off all she still needed from Diagon Alley.

"Bloody Hell!"

"Ronald Weasley you watch your mouth or it's a tongue scouring charm for you!" Yelled Mrs. Weasley.

"Sorry mum." Ron mumbled, cowering under her fierce gaze.

Harry was astonished at the contents of the letter as well.

Dear Mr. Potter,

You are required to select several different candy items from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezies Joke Shoppe as well as a large supply of treats from a sweet shop of your choice. The purpose for these additions to your supplies list will be made clear when the occasion draws nearer but for now happy shopping. I trust you will find the rest of your summer holiday noteworthy and am looking forward to your return to Hogwarts on September 1st. If you, by chance, have a need to talk to me just tap your two way mirror and say my name. I will be at your beck and call.

Yours truly,

Albus Dumbledore

"How did he know about the two way mirror," Harry thought. "Hey Ron, Hermione what do you suppose this is all about?"

"Have no clue but it sounds exciting. I don't think we'll need to buy anything more Harry but Hermione looks as though you're going to have to buy something after all." Ron said smirking at the thought of Hermione trying to pick out joke products which she was so adamantly opposed to.

"I'll only do it because Dumbledore asks; he must have a good reason for it."

"Well whatever the reason I'm glad he did it, means more money for me you know." Said Ginny with a mouthful of toast, "I'm working that day, told Fred and George I'd be there to take orders and run the cash box. The longer I have to stay the more I get paid."

"Just rub it in, why don't you! I still can't believe the picked you to work for them over me." Ron grumbled.

"We've been over this, Ron."

"How are you going to keep this up while you're at school? It has to be temporary." Inquired Hermione.

"It's easy; I'll just give out order forms and send them back to Fred and George."

"But you're a prefect; you can't go around selling contraband. If Filtch caught you…well I don't know what he'd do but it wouldn't be good. You might even be stripped of your badge."

"Please Hermione, contraband; you make it sound as if we're terrorists or something. How could I get in trouble, Dumbledore told us to buy their stuff so it can't be contraband?"


End file.
